


The Girl with the Star Spangled Plan doesn't even rhyme

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Fall, Pre - Captain America, death but not really death, post serum, pre fall, pre serum, pre-Winter Soldier, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 27,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots into the life and death and life again of Rose Stevens and Bucky Barnes through the war and 21st Century</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Sleep in Here

Curling herself deeper into her bed, Rose roamed her hand around the bed, trying to find the blanket that her mother had given to her before she had passed away. The nights in the apartment were worse then they had been in most winters, the weather was shaping itself for one hell of a cold snap this year. Hearing a chuckle from the bed, her instincts kicked in, remembering what Bucky had taught her, she peeked one eye open to stare at the figure that was sitting on her bed, with her blanket in hand. 

“After this?” Bucky passed her over her blanket. 

“It’s late and I’m tired Bucky, this better be good,” She grumbled, sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. 

“Just needing those natural talents that your ma had passed down to you,” He shrugged, wincing at something.

“What happened this time?” She rolled her eyes, moving to get out of her bed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. 

“Girl said no, he though yes, I stepped in, nothing out of the ordinary,” She watched his reflection in the bathroom mirror, turning to head back into her room. 

“This is becoming a regular thing Bucky, I should just teach you how to patch yourself up,” She moved to sit next to him, placing the medical equipment between them. 

“And miss out on your expertise, never,” He shoved her shoulder. 

“Jerk,” She rolled her eyes.

“Punk,” He laughed, wincing at the pain.

“Alright, come here, seriously Buck, what did you do?” She shook her head at the cut on his eyebrow and the blood trickling down his cheek. 

“Trust me, I’m the better looking one,” He winked.

“Whatever you say Bucky,” She poured some alcohol onto a cloth of material, dabbing it lightly onto his forehead. 

“Ow, what happened to a warning?” He moved away from the cloth.

“Warning should have been the guys’ fist in your face,” She snarked back, rolling her eyes at him and moving the cloth back onto his injuries. 

“Fair enough,” He sat there quietly as Rose patched him up, sewing the needle as quickly and painlessly as her mother had taught her. 

“There, you are as good as new,” She laughed, running into her bathroom to soak the end of a towel in warm water.

“Still good looking?” He winked at her as she appeared back into her bedroom.

“The best,” She rolled her eyes, running the towel over his eyebrow and down his cheek, trying to get rid of any of the blood that had started to dry up. 

“Damn straight,” He lightly punched her shoulder, searching around to grab his jacket off of her bed from wherever it landed. 

“What are you doing?” She moved back under her blankets, searching for the warmth that had disappeared on her. 

“Heading home?” He turned to look down at her.

“Just stay here, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, plus, it’s cold and you are warm,” She shivered.

“Fine, shove over punk,” He stripped out of his pants and button down, chucking them onto the floor with his jacket.

“My mother would have scolded you for that,” She turned to face him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, go to sleep Rosie,” She turned back to face the wall, feeling his arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to him.


	2. Cause you're you

Walking back to her and Buckys apartment was almost second nature to Rose, walking along the right footpaths and knowing which alleyways to definitely keep out of, it was a walk that she often did after her date went off with another. She usually would wave bye to Bucky and then head off down the street, across a couple of blocks and into the small apartment that creaked with every step of someone on the stairwell. 

Bending down to grab they key from the brick near the front door, she reached around to flick the light on, sighing at the lack of anything coming into light, no electricity then. Rubbing her hands over her face, she moved into her room, getting out of her only ‘good’ dress and into her pajamas, one of Bucks old shirts and a pair of shorts that he had found for her. Flopping down onto her bed, she grabbed the forms that she had stashed into her bra, her approval to join the army. 

The experiment that Dr. Erskine wants to use her for has her a little on the edge but if it means that she can still fight, then there was no way that she was going to back down from it. Moving the form under her pillow, she debated in her head if she should tell Bucky, depending on whether she actually got to see him before he left for England in the morning. His nights dancing often meant that he would be out all night, something that Rose was all to use to, no matter the weird pain in her chest. 

Flipping over to face the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds from the street, the wails of women and the cheers of men, those who, like Bucky, were probably about to depart, not entirely knowing whether they were going to come back. The thought of never seeing Bucky again was something that she didn’t even think of imagining, even when he was back and married, he would always be in her life, no matter what she truly wanted. Rubbing her eyes of any tears that may have leaked from them, she rolled over to the sound of the front door creaking open, she wasn’t quite sure whether she was being robbed or if Bucky had struck out, a rare thing to happen. Raising her eyebrow at the figure slowly entering her room, she tried to figure out a plan of attack, how she would hit him and hopefully be able to escape quickly enough. 

“Don’t go trying to hit me, it’s only me,” Bucky sat down beside her on her bed.

“Struck out Buck?” She half smirked up at him, moving over to let him lay down next to her.

“More or less,” He shrugged, getting out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes before moving under the blanket next to her.

“What happened to ‘it’s my last night’?” She bit down on her bottom lip, not sure whether she really wanted to know the answer. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m with my best girl, that’s all that counts punk,” He wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her closer to him.

“Is that all?” She rolled her eyes, trying to move around to go sleep.

“Stop moving,” He kicked her lightly on the shin.

“Sorry that I was trying to get some sleep before someone has to get shipped off,” She tried to hide her worry with mockery.

“You were never good at lying, not to me,” He leant his forehead against hers.

“Buck?” She watched his expression change.

“Just, let me do this, okay, it may be the only shot I have and I don’t, I don’t want to keep thinking,” He leant forward slightly, brushing his lips over hers. 

“James,” She sighed out.

“Please,” He murmured, rolling her onto her back slightly, tracing her side with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other.

“Cause you’re leaving?” She coughed out.

“Cause you’re you," He leant down, melding their lips together, all of her worries went silent, the only important thing was this, she just prayed that this won’t be their first and last.


	3. I'm Captain America

Dropping the German guard to the ground on the bridge, she dug around his pocket for the keys to the cells bellow. Gripping them in her hand, she yanked them out chucking them down to the men who were currently staring, and looking confused, up at her. 

“Who are you meant to be little darling?” One of the gentlemen with a thick American accent asked her.

“I’m, ah, Captain America,” She grinned down at them, running along to the staircase at the end of the bridge. 

Jumping down the stairs two at a time, something that Bucky use to do, she moved along the cages and men that were being freed, trying to search for the reason for her going behind enemy lines. Heading up to the first men that she freed, she tapped them on the shoulder, smiling slightly up at their still confused looks. 

“I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes, is there anyone else?” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“Sorry Ma’am, there were those who were taken to the backrooms but no one has ever come back from there,” He gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Thanks, okay, all of you head out along the eastern corridor to the back gates, get out and give them hell, I will meet you at the front gate with anyone else I can find,” She prayed that Bucky was still alive.

“Do you know what you are doing?” Five of them stared at her.

“Of course, I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times,” She shrugged, kicking down the front door and turning to the eastern corridor.

Running into the main weapons area, she used her shield like the bat that she use to have back in Brooklyn, hitting anyone that came at her. The added strength and speed gave her an edge against all of them, knocking out those who were in her path. Moving through the room, she ducked into one of the open doors, checking to see if there was anyone running along the hallway towards her. Moving into the main hallway, she ran down the furthest side, trusting her gut in telling her which way she was to move and what halls or doors to duck into. 

Following that gut instincts, Rose headed along one of the smaller hallways, listening to the sounds that would echo softly through them. The sound of footsteps ahead pushed her against the wall, peering around the corner at the sight of a small man yelling at either another man or himself. Making sure that everywhere else was safe, she followed the sound of the voice, coming to stare at the man who was staring straight back at her. Running along towards him, she stopped at the sound of another man groaning coming from where the small man had just run out from. Choosing her battles, she ducked inside the room, holding her shield in front of her to make sure that no bullets were about to come shooting her way. Sighing at the lack of anyone in the room, she moved over to where she saw Bucky strapped down onto a table reciting his name, rank and number. Feeling anger build inside her at the thought of what the Germans could have done to him, she gripped onto the straps, grateful that the serum gave her strength to be able to break them. 

“Hey Bucky, it’s me Rose,” She gripped onto his arm.

“Rose, Rosie,” He mumbled out, staring up at her.

“Yeah, it’s me,” She grinned, helping him to stand up straight.

“I though you were dead,” She gripped onto the sides of his face, not caring about the tears that most likely were forming in her eyes.

“I though you were smaller, what happened to you?” He looked her up and down.

“I joined the army,” She rested the edge of her helmet against his forehead, smiling that she didn’t have to go on her tiptoes to look him in the eyes.

“Rosie,” He croaked out.

“I’m good, I’m alive, you are not hallucinating,” She rubbed her thumbs along his cheeks.

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again,” He gripped onto her waist.

“Til the end of the line, jerk,” She sniffed.

“Damn straight punk,” He pulled her forward, crushing their lips together.

Sighing at the pressure of his mouth, she moved her hands into his hair, trying to pour her frustration and anger into the kiss. Biting down on his bottom lip, she giggled at his moan, laughing at the frustrated noise that came from him. 

“That’s not playing fair, Rosie,” He tugged on her bottom lip, smirking at the moan that came from her.

“Alls fair in love and war,” She whispered out.

“And this definitely is war,” He leant down slightly, the explosion in the background pulled them apart.

“Right on time,” She pulled him along side her.

“What’s happening?” He tried to keep up with her pace.

“I’ll explain later,” She shook her head, heading out of the room and back the way she came.


	4. What happened to you?

Setting up camp underneath just outside of Italy, only a day’s walk to the camp, the troops gathered whatever they could to try and build a secure enough camp for themselves. Sitting around the little camp fire that was situated at the heart of the camp, food provisions were being passed around to all of the men, Rose making sure that each one of them had at least something to eat. Smiling at the loud singing that came from one of the little groups, she looked around the men around the fire, searching for Bucky. Leaning back, she poked the singing group with the end of her shield, breaking them up mid-quartet. 

“Have you guys seen Bucky at all?” She looked over there heads for any sight of him.

“Saw him heading off down the bridge a little, near the small lake,” Falsworth smiled at her. 

“Thanks fellas, keep the music down a little though, don’t want to piss off the enemy,” She smiled, leaving her shield with the singing men and headed off down towards the lake near the bridge. 

Gripping onto the wall, she balanced carefully along the rocks, trying to keep one eye of the men behind her and one on the one in front of her, somewhere. Hearing a snap of twigs in front of her, just beyond the end of the bridge, she pushed herself flat against the wall, becoming confused at the laughter that followed.

“Really, that’s how Captain America is going to win the war, stealth and hiding?” Bucky leant against the last pillar. 

“I could,” She flicked her fringe out of her face, walking past him and over towards the edge of the lake, sitting down on the dry dirt. 

“I remember when we use to do this when we were little,” He sat down beside her, smiling up at the sky.

“What? Fight in a war?” She stared at the content look on his face.

“No, you punk, stargazing, you use to love it,” He laid down, dragging her along side him on the grass.

“Still do,” She smiled up at the stars, shivering at, what she hoped was, the cool breeze.

“Here,” Bucky sat up, shrugging off the jacket that Rose had given him, passing it to her.

“What about you?” She sat up next to him, shrugging on her jacket and sliding closer to him.

“I’m all good,” She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the stars flicker above their heads.

“So, what did happen to you? You use to float away in a breeze,” He bumped her shoulder.

“There was this serum that could be used to create a super soldier if used properly and by the right person, according to Dr. Erskine, that meant me, I apparently was the right candidate, and still am,” She laughed softly.

“Why?” He chucked his right arm over her shoulder.

“The serum increases everything, what is good becomes great and what is bad becomes worse, so not only did I get stronger and taller and fitter, but my goodness increased, I am ‘what the world needs in times like these,’ a super soldier,” She shook her head.

“Well, you are one hell of a soldier, rescuing all of these men,” He smiled brightly at her.

“I had to,” She watched the stars in the reflection of the water.

“Why?” She looked at his gaze in the water.

“Because I had to save you,” She turned her head to smile at him.

“I’m all good, I’ve got Captain America watching over my back,” He winked at her.

“Still stupid, I see,” She stood up, wiping the dirt and leaves from her.

“Shut it, punk,” He jumped up from the ground, chucking his arm back around her shoulder, starting to head back towards the camp. 

Smiling at the cool breeze in the air, the pair headed back to camp, laughing at the slight buzz of happiness that was taking over, either to be free or from the alcohol that they managed to take from the Germans. Shaking her head at the still singing quartet, she moved away from Bucky, heading over towards the group to sit by Jim. 

“Still singing out of key?” She poked his side.

“They’re idiots,” Bucky moved to sit next to her.

“So you would fit in perfectly then,” She smiled at the laughter from the group.

If the war was coming, at least she had good men by her side, and Bucky.


	5. Way to cheapen the moment

Marching up to the camp gave her a slight jump in her step, she knew that she would have to face disciplinary action for hers but she knew that she did the right thing, hopefully Colonel Phillips would agree. Watching the camp make way for them, almost like a guard of honour, she smiled over at Bucky, turning the corner and heading start for the Colonel. Ignoring the look that Peggy was giving her from behind the Colonel, Rose stopped in front of Phillips. 

“Some of these men need medical attention sir and I would like to surrender myself for disciplinary action,” She saluted.

“I don’t think that would be necessary, do you?” He smiled at her.

“Thank you sir,” She nodded, smiling over at Peggy.

“Small rescue operation, I see,” Peggy laughed at her.

“A HYDRA facility may have exploded, possibly,” She grinned.

“Good to have you back, Stevens,” She pulled her in for a hug. 

“Us girls have to stick together in a mans world,” She laughed.

“Hey everyone, lets here it for Captain America,” She glared at the ridiculous smile on Buckys face.

“Those who need medical attention, please go now, the rest, go to the Mess Hall, the cook is just getting extra water and rolls for you all,” Peggy shouted at the men behind her. 

“Exactly, you need medical attention,” She pushed Buckys shoulder towards the medical tent, ignoring the looks from the other men, and Peggy. 

“I’m fine,” He grinned at her.

“When you get the all clear, I will believe you,” She shoved him into the tent, shaking her head at Peggy.

“James Barnes?” Peggy raised her eyebrow at her.

“Unfortunately,” Rose rolled her eyes, linking arms with Peggy and heading to the mess hall.

“Whilst the serum is great at recovery from injury, not so much of on the hunger front,” She sat down at one of the bare tables.

“I’m on it,” Peggy grabbed two glasses of water and a bread roll, passing the roll to her and placing the water in front of them.

“Thanks,” She picked at the roll, looking over the rest of the men in the hall who she had rescued. 

“They owe you their lives,” Peggy pulled her from her thoughts.

“They really don’t, I was just not following orders,” She smiled at her roll.

“Exactly, imagine if you hadn’t left,” Peggy smiled at her.

“I can’t,” She shivered.

“What happened?” Peggy rubbed her shoulder.

“When I found Bucky, he was strapped to a table, reciting his rank and number,” Rose bit down on her bottom lip.

“Signs of torture,” Peggy whispered to herself.

“Exactly, who knows what would have happened to him if I didn’t get there, I just, I cant lose him, not again,” She sniffed, laying her head down on the table.

“It’s okay, you saved him, you saved all of them,” Peggy poked her side.

“Luck,” She shrugged, looking up at Peggy.

“Or bravery,” Peggy smiled down at her

“Or stupidity,” Buckys voice entered the mess hall.

“We all know you took all the stupid with you when you left for England, so, I take it you are back to, what you believe to be your normal self” She half smiled at him, thanking Peggy for the food and water as so got up to leave.

“Told you I was all good,” He grinned at her. 

“Sergeant,” Peggy nodded at him.

“Ma’am,” Bucky nodded back, taking her seat next to Rose.

“Go get some sleep Rose, god knows you deserve it,” Peggy headed out of the mess hall.

“Mmnpkh,” She mumbled into the desk.

“Didn’t quite get that one,” Bucky elbowed her ribs.

“Go away,” She glared at him.

“You know, its kind of nice being able to elbow you now and know that it won’t bruise,” He laughed at the death stare he received. 

“You’re awful,” She turned her head away from him.

“Cause that’s why you entered enemy lines, took down a German camp and disobey orders, because I’m awful,” He continued to poke her side until she turned back to him.

“Obviously,” She shook her head. 

“So, where do we newly found 107th men sleep?” He looked around the mess hall at his other comrades. 

“Where did you before Germany?” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Tents that were destroyed during the raid,” He shrugged.

“Then sleep in another tent, or outside,” She stretched her back, smiling at the lack of kinks in her back, she was starting to get use to this whole super soldier thing, possibly.

“Rosie,” He whined at her.

“Fine, but you are staying on the floor,” She grumbled, standing up from the table and heading out of the mess hall, nodding to the men coming into the hall and thanking her.

“Thanks punk,” He chucked his arm over her shoulder.

“Whatever jerk,” She rolled her eyes, heading over to her tent.

“Own tent and all,” Bucky whistled, chucking his boots off and collapsing on her bed.

“Privileges of being Captain America, and female,” She sat down besides the bed, unlacing her boots and placing them besides the bed.

“Lie down with me,” Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down next to him. 

Laughing as she was pulled back, Rose struggled to get out of her jacket, and Captain America top half of the uniform. Glaring at the laugh from besides her, she threw her jacket and uniform on top of him, laughing at the slight flail from underneath the clothes.

“Thanks Rose,” He mumbled.

“You’re welcome,” She pushed her clothes off of him, lying back down next to him in her singlet and army pants.

“Comfortable?" He laughed at her, pulling her to his side, turning to face her.

“Always,” She mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

“What’s with the blush Cap?” He kept his arm around her waist, his other hand moving to her cheek. 

“Nothing,” The blush reddened further.

“Rose,” He whispered.

“James,” She stared into his eyes.

“Why did you break into the camp?” He stared straight back at her.

“You know why,” She looked down at her hands against his chest, ready to push him away if she couldn’t handle it.

“I know that they thought I was dead, not why you defied an order, that’s not a very Captain America thing to do,” He tilted her head so that she looked at him.

“I had to,” She smiled weakly.

“Why?” He rested his forehead against hers.

“I knew you weren’t dead, you couldn’t have been,” She bit her bottom lip.

“Rose,” He bumped her forehead with his.

“Til the end of the line, that’s what you promised and you never back down from a promise,” She barely whispered. 

“Never,” He smiled at her, leaning in to brush his lips over hers. 

“Bucky,” She breathed against his mouth.

“Yeah,” He let his eyes shutter closed. 

“Please don’t,” She pushed him away, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

“Rose,” His voice sounded broken.

“Please,” She sniffed.

“Why?” He held onto her.

“I get it, I’ve grown into my body, I’m taller, I’m faster, I’m not going to break, I get that, it’s just,” She trailed off.

“You’re still the little punk from Brooklyn who didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut,” His grip on her tightened.

“You’re the girl who would get sick with a light breeze, the one who always had Chocolate Raspberry cake for her birthday, the one who never backed down from a fight, the one who tried to enlist 5 times just so she could save lives, no matter the danger she put herself in, that is the girl that I’m kissing, not the super soldier, though it does help knowing that I won’t break you,” He winked at the end.

“Way to cheapen the moment,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Always, til the end of the line pal, remember that,” He smiled again, carefully leaning in, taking note of her reaction.

“Better be,” She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

She hummed at the brush of their lips, hitting his shoulder that the laughter coming from him, maybe with Bucky as her left hand man, the war wouldn’t be so bad.


	6. Just like the old dance halls

Watching her men drink away the bars alcohol, Rose signaled to Peggy where she was heading over to, the fact that she was dressed in a red killer didn’t meant that she couldn’t sit with her men and her Bucky.

“Gentlemen,” She nodded to each of them, blushing as they all took in her more feminine appearance for once.

“You look like a girl,” Bucky managed to cough out.

“Thanks Buck,” She rolled her eyes, signaling to the bar keeper for another round.

“I mean, you look, yeah,” He rubbed the back of his head.

“And here I was thinking that you were a smooth talker with the ladies,” She poked his side.

“I smooth talked you,” He wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Obviously,” She kissed his cheek, thanking the bar keeper for their drinks.

“I actually came here to talk business, sorry Buck,” She watched as the five other men put down their drinks, diverting all their attention to her.

“What’s on your mind Cap?” Gabe smiled at her.

“Phillips wants me to have a team, people who are ready and willing to follow Captain America into the jaws of death, no questions asked, just orders followed, or not followed depending on what we are told, I have been given permission to choose said team and I want you five, plus Bucky. Stark has new equipment for me to try out, plus apparently a new uniform, one much better for fighting in, and while these are helpful, they aren’t going to help me take down HYDRA, you are, if you are willing to,” She smiled, taking in each of their appearances.

“We’re in for taking down some HYDRA camps,” Jim nodded to her, Dum Dum smiling next to him.

“Thank you,” She smiled, turning her attention to Jacque and Gabe who were talking fast, jokingly and in French.

“We’re in,” Gabe pointed between him and Jacque, smiling at her.

“I’ll always follow you, but you have got to do one thing,” Falsworth grinned at her.

“What’s that?” She tilted her head slightly at him.

“Open up a bar tab,” He laughed. 

“Is that all?” She shook her head smiling at her team. 

“Of course little lady,” He grinned.

“What about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” She leant in closer to Bucky.

“Hell no, that little girl from Brooklyn who was too dumb to stay away from a fight, she’s the one I’m following,” He kissed her cheek, getting up to grab another round for the table. 

“So, what are these new things that Stark wants you to test out?” Jim drew her attention back to the table.

“I’m not sure, something about a more flexible uniform and better shield, mine isn’t the best when it comes to German weaponry, or Red Skull, I need something better I guess,” She shrugged, smiling at the music being played.

“This reminds me of the old dance halls back home,” Gabe swayed along to the music.

“I never actually got to dance at one, it was always Bucky and some girl and my date off with another,” She laughed.

“Well in that case, Miss Rose, it would be my pleasure to offer you a dance,” Gabe stood from his seat, offering his hand out to her.

“Thank you,” She smiled, taking his hand and following him to the middle of the bar. 

Following Gabes steps, Rose fell in line with the dance and the pace of the music. Laughing at the twirls and dips, she smiled at Falsworth who took over, moving around in the small circle that had been created for couples, or army comrades, to dance in. Bowing to Falsworth after the end of the song, she was quickly swept into the arms of Jacque for a much faster song, the beat matching her heart and her feet tapping along the wooden floor. Feeling the tap on her shoulder, she smiled at Jacque and swapped for a surprisingly smooth Dugan, laughing and slightly giggling in the bar. Swinging out of Dugans hands, she was in the arms of Jim, the warmth of the room swirling around her as they swirled around the bar area. Hearing the music come to a close, Rose tried to get her breath back, a slower song coming from the music players, one last tap on her shoulder. 

“May I?” Bucky smiled at her, wrapping that familiar arm around her waist. 

“Of course,” She smiled sheepishly, resting her hand on his shoulder and the other in his right hand. 

The movement was much slower then the other dances, the room’s atmosphere changing from alive and rowdy and calm and smoothing. The other patrons in the room returning to their previous conversations, letting the Captain and her Sergeant dance alone in the room. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, hearing the music and his heartbeat meld into one melody. 

“So this is what those dance halls were like,” She mumbled.

“More or less,” He chuckled, twirling her underneath his arm and back into his arms.

“Or less?” She rested her forehead against his.

“They weren’t you,” He whispered, pecking her lips.

“Bucky,” She whispered, smiling softly at him. 

“It’s true, they may have been the wealthiest, outgoing gals in the hall, but none of them were the little punk I grew up with,” He kissed her forehead.

“Why didn’t you ever ask me to dance?” She moved her hand from his shoulder to around his neck.

“Stepping on your toes and breaking them, twirling you and losing you,” He laughed, receiving a punch on the shoulder instead. 

“The truth, jerk,” She rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the looks her comrades were giving her.

“I was scared, alright?” He blushed.

“You’re blushing,” She laughed.

“Shut up,” He slowed down towards the end of the song.

“Make me,” She challenged him, grinning as his mouth crushed against hers, ignoring the howls from the bar, mostly her table. 

“Told ya, idiots,” He linked their hands, heading back over towards the table.

“Howling Commandoes,” She sat down in the chair that Bucky pulled out for her, signaling for two drinks. 

“Howling whats?” Falsworth looked at her slight confused.

“Thank you,” She smiled at the barkeeper who her friends were keeping employed. 

“Howling Commandoes,” She raised her glass, smiling as each one of them joined her.


	7. You weren't there

Sleeping on the snow wasn’t the best for their health but the lack of sleeping bags and equipment to carry made it much easier for them to do one-two day missions with ease. The campfire was small enough to give them some heat to warm their bones. It was moments like these that Rose was really grateful for the whole ‘I don’t feel the cold’ thing that the serum did to her. Trying to listen in on the conversation between Gabe and Jim, she stretched her neck, checking up in the trees to make sure that Bucky and Jacque were both okay. Feeling her head droop to one side, she sat up straighter, trying not to let sleep overtake her.

“Go to sleep Cap, we’ve got it covered,” Falsworth smiled down at her.

“M not sleepy,” She waved over at him.

“Rose, here, use my leg as a pillow and get some sleep, please,” Gabe shuffled over to make it easier for her to lie down, resting her head on his leg.

Smiling up at him, she nodded to where Bucky was looking down at her through the leaves, making sure that he wasn’t worried about her. Listening to the sounds around her, she felt herself getting heavier as sleep started to overtake her, drawing her into, what she would hope to be, a dreamless sleep. Watching images and memories flash through her mind, her body tossed her around with the movement of the dream.

 

_The summer night was pleasant enough for Bucky to decide that they should go dancing, meet some people and get out of the apartment. Whilst Rose was happy to just stay in and draw, she didn’t want to disappoint him, getting into her best dress and following him down to the local hall. The best thing about the halls, what Bucky believed anyway, was the fact that there was always a dame in need of a dance, and a fella who, may, take Rose for a spin. Leaning against the wall, she laughed at Bucky trying his best to impress the girl that he was eagerly dancing with. Leaning her head back against the wall, she jumped at the slight chuckle that came next to her._

_“Hey, want to get some air,” The gentleman next to her asked._

_“Sure,” She shrugged, following him outside of the hall._

_Following him outside, she leant against the brick wall, trying to decide whether she should just head home or wait for Bucky to finally finish dancing. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, she was pulled against the guys chest, his arms running up and down her arms._

_“Relax,” He whispered into her ear._

_“I really should go actually,” She tried to push him away, cursing her lack of anything._

_“But we haven’t go to know each other,” He grinned down at her._

_“Really, I should leave, I have things to do,” She tried again to push him away, her hands being grabbed and pinned above her head._

_“I don’t think so,” His breath passed her ear._

 

Rose felt herself waiting for Bucky to rock up, to punch the guy and save her from what she never would have wanted. In reality, that is what happened, but in her dreams, the man’s face turns to one that makes her scream herself awake. Feeling herself being pushed up, she tried to move away from anyone, wanting to scream out.

“Bucky!” She felt two hands on her cheeks, someone trying to calm her down with the sound of gunshots firing around her.

“He’s here, he’s here,” The man, Gabe, tried to calm her down, rubbing her back and getting her breath to a normal rate.

“See, he’s here,” Gabe moved over, letting her and Bucky have space.

“Hey Rosie Posie,” He leant his forehead against hers.

“I was waiting for you to come and save me and you weren’t there, you didn’t get there,” She sniffed out, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the memories.

“Didn’t get where?” He waved to someone behind him, wrapping her up in his arms, resting her back against his chest.

“The dance hall,” She coughed out, turning to rest her head against his shoulder.

“What dance hall?” He gripped onto her arms.

“The one when I went outside and,” her voice got caught in her throat.

“It’s okay, I did, I did, remember, I punched him straight in the face and told him to never even think about laying a hand on another dame again,” He whispered.

“But in the dream,” She shook her head.

“He’s gone and is never going to hurt you again, I promise, I will die before anything ever happens to you,” He kissed her temple, maneuvering her so that she sat in his lap.

“But,” She sniffed out.

“Never,” She listened to him hum to her, her breathing flattening to a steady pace, her vision faded to sleep.


	8. Morning Cap'

Lounging around in the mornings after a mission in her own tent was one of the perks of being Captain America. As much as she loved being outside with her men and taking down HYDRA facilities, there was something about being in her own bed away from all of the men that was relaxing. Sadly, she never was truly alone as Bucky decided that her bed was much more comfortable then those that the rest of the men had to sleep on which was why he was currently snoring lightly next to her. Questioning whether she should let him sleep in this morning or poke him awake, her thoughts were answered by the tightening of his left arm around her waist and the lips that were slowly working there way down her neck.

“Morning Bucky,” She pushed his away slightly, rolling to her side to face him.

“Mmm morning,” He mumbled against her mouth. 

“We should be, ah, getting up,” She stumbled out. 

“Later,” He grinned at her, rolling her onto her back.

“But food,” She tried to get up, Buckys hands pinning down her arms and his legs straddling her waist. 

“Later,” He winked down at her, brushing his lips across hers. 

“What did you have in mind for now then, Sergeant?” She bit down on her bottom lip. 

“A couple of things,” He moved his hands down her arms, one cupping her neck and the other moving underneath her singlet. 

Gasping at the contact of his hand on her bare skin, Bucky smirked, melding their lips together in a slow building dance like in the halls. Feeling his thumb brush along her cheek, she tugged on the ends of his hair, smirking at the moan that rippled through his chest. Her smirk was overtaken by his teeth biting down on her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue. The beat in her heart was the music to their dance, his tongue battling against hers, she knew that this was the one fight that he would always win over Captain America. Prying his mouth away from hers, he created a path down her neck with his tongue, following like a map with his mouth. Biting down slightly on her earlobe, he kissed down her neck, smirking at the slight moan that came from Rose when he nipped at a particular spot. 

“Sensitive?” He smirked into her skin, sucking on the spot.

“Never,” She whimpered out, gripping onto the side of his neck and the sheet beneath her. 

“Sure?” He nipped at the spot at the injunction between her neck and shoulder.

“Fuck,” She moaned out, her eyes widening at the language from her mouth.

“Did you just swear?” He moved to rest his forehead against hers, his breath coming out in uneven puffs. 

“No, I said Buck,” She rushed out.

“I’m certain that you said Fuck,” He whispered into her ear, dropping his voice at the end.

“Nope, definitely not,” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“We will just have to test it again then,” He moved his lips to the red mark on her neck, soothing it over with his tongue.

“James,” She moaned, a shiver running up her spine.

“How can you make that sound dirty?” He bit down on her ear.

“Not dirty, m Captain America,” She closed her eyes.

“It seems that Captain America isn’t all that good,” He smirked, blowing cool air on the red mark.

“No, I’m all…” She trailed off at the knock at her tent.

“Captain Stevens, are you free?” Peggys voice floated into the tent.

“No, she isn’t,” Rose moved her hand over Buckys mouth. 

“Of course, Agent Carter, what is it?” She pushed Bucky off of her, sitting up to readjust her singlet, and hair.

“Howard Stark has a few things for you to try out,” She sounded cautious. 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” She looked around the room for her jacket and boots.

“Give her five minutes,” Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to pull her back onto the bed. 

“Seconds,” She glared at him.

“Whenever you are decent Rose,” Peggy laugh faded from the tent as Rose did up her boots.

“Decent is a very complicated thing right now,” Bucky grabbed her jacket from the chair, holding it behind his back.

“I am decent, you however, are not,” She poked her tongue out at him, holding her hand out for her jacket. 

“I think you should try and get it off me,” He winked. 

“Bucky, now,” She somewhat ordered him.

“You know the ordering thing is kind of hot,” He laughed passing her his jacket instead.

“Really?” She stared at him.

“Stark is known for flirting, it’s just a reminder that you are taken,” He shrugged.

“Always you,” She shuffled over to peck his lips.

“Sweet talker,” He mumbled.

“We all know that I leave that for you,” She winked, heading out of the tent and ignoring the look that Peggy gave her.


	9. Sleep Only Sergeant

Setting up just below the mountain, the camp was little but effective, small fire, not high enough to alert people, six bags, since someone forgot theirs and enough food to feed them for the night, plus weapons to take down a loaded train. Rugging up next to Bucky, Rose looked over her men, making sure each was warm and safe from the harsh conditions. Laughing to herself at the shiver that ran up Buckys spine, she pulled him closer to the fire, smirking at the pout on his mouth. 

“What’s wrong Buck?” She nudged his side.

“It’s cold,” He glared at her.

“Only a little bit,” She laughed at the other men staring at her like she was insane.

“Only a little bit?” Dum Dum tilted his head at her.

“It’s the serum, I just don’t really feel the cold that much any more,” She shrugged, getting up to push the other six closer to the fire. 

“And where will you sit?” Gabe interpreted for Jacque.

“Here,” She moved to sit on Buckys lap, leaning back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her stomach. 

“That’s sickening,” Falsworth pretended to be sick.

“Then go to bed, nobody is making you stay awake,” She glared at him.

“Yes Cap,” He mocked saluted, getting up to stretch his back, kicking the others along the way. 

Watching each of the others stretch, yawn, fake yawn, and shuffle over to their sleeping bags, Rose stifled a laugh at the attempt to give them two some time alone. 

“That was as subtle as us breaking into a HYDRA camp base,” Rose rolled her eyes at them.

“Still a nice gesture,” Bucky kissed the behind her ear. 

“Getting soft are we?” Rose laughed, swinging around to face Bucky, placing her legs either side of him. 

“I will deny everything,” He laughed, nipping at her jaw.

“What are you doing?” She pushed his shoulders slightly.

“Its fine, they can’t hear us,” He winked, he moved his mouth down her neck, searching for that one spot again.

“Nope, sleep, we need to be on our best game tomorrow, I don’t need anyone falling off that train,” She kissed the pout on his mouth.

“Fine, but after this war, I swear, we are giving this a go,” He shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“And what are we doing now then?” She shook her head at him, wrapping it around the both of them.

“Testing waters,” He winked, picking her legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

“What are you doing?” She gripped onto his neck, watching him carefully balance her whilst stepping over the rest of the commandoes.

“We are sleeping,” He placed her down next to him, undoing the sleeping bag and making it as big as possible for the two of them.

“Just sleeping,” She stared at him. 

“Fine,” He flopped onto the bag, kicking off his shoes and chucking them next to them.

“Good,” She slipped out of her shoes, placing them next to his before moving next to him.

“Although,” He moved his arm around her, pulling her flush against his chest.

“Sleep,” She shook her head at him.

“But,” He pouted.

“Lets just jump the train and get through this and then we will see,” She winked at him, pushing him onto his back.

“This better be worth it,” He chuckled.

“Hush and sleep,” She gripped onto his shirt with her hand, using his chest as a pillow. 

“Night punk,” He kissed her head.

“Night Jerk,” She kissed his chest, closing her eyes to sleep.


	10. We both fell that night

Stepping into the bombed out bar, Rose walked around the rubble on the floor, moving around the bar to find a bottle of anything that hadn’t been broken. Grabbing a glass from the shattered ones on the floor, she placed an overturned table the right way up, sliding a chair over to sit on. Pouring herself a glass, she stared at the brown amber liquid in the glass, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything to her, just like drinking water. Watching her tears drop into the glass, she took the shot anyway, hoping that it would, may, hopefully, help her forget the ‘successful’ mission. HYDRA’s brains in their possession and all it cost them was one member. Phillips called it successful, she knew better, she had failed, the one reason for her fighting fell in front of her and there was nothing that she could have done. Listening to shoes against the rumble, she didn’t even turn to face whoever, enemy or not, she didn’t care.

“So this is how you grieve, is it?” Peggy dragged a chair to the table, taking the bottle and glass away from Rose.

“Erskine said that I couldn’t even get drunk, I was just hoping that he was wrong,” She sniffed, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. 

“And he was right, your body digests things at a faster rate then normal humans,” The firmness in her voice had Rose slightly worried.

“Did you come here to lecture me? Because I’m really not in the mood,” She looked away from her.

“Is this how Bucky would want you to mourn his death?” She tilted her head slightly. 

“No,” Rose croaked out.

“Then how?” Her smile softened.

“He would tell me to stop being a little punk and to celebrate his life, not mourn his loss,” She blinked her eyes to stop tears from rolling down.

“Was he a good man?” Peggy stood from her seat.

“The best,” Rose looked up at her.

“Then give him the respect he deserves,” She moved around the table to pull Rose from her seat.

“I’m not going to stop until every member of HYDRA is dead or captured,” She looked dead into Peggys eyes.

“And I will be at your side, we all will,” Peggy wrapped her arm around Rose’s shoulder, guiding her out of the shell of the bar.

“Are we going somewhere?” Rose started at the car with Stark behind the wheel.

“We are going to go win ourselves a war,” Stark nodded at her, smiling softly.

“Come on, the gas tank just hit half way,” Stark yelled at them, Peggy holding the door open for Rose.

Sitting in the back of the car, Rose gripped onto the sides, forgetting Starks style of driving. Watching the town that was once alive, Rose slumped back into the car, more tears forming in her eyes at the thoughts of Bucky.

“Don’t blame yourself, he died for what he believed in, and that was you,” Peggy gripped Rose’s hand.

“We both fell, the night, the night before he, before that, he was telling me how, when once the war was over, that he and I were going to actually give this whole relationship thing of ours a proper go, dancing and all,” Rose laughed sadly. 

“After this, we will go dancing and drinking, the Howling Commandoes, their fearless leader, one Agent and a Stark,” Stark nodded from the front of the car.

“Sounds good,” She whispered out, curling in on herself.

“Revenge won’t get you anywhere,” Peggy pulled her closer to her.

“I know,” She smiled up at Peggy.

“You couldn’t save him so avenge him instead,” Stark yelled behind his shoulder.

“Howard!” Peggy hit the back of the drivers’ seat causing Starks head to jerk forward.

“It’s fine, thank you Stark but that’s not me, Bucky wouldn’t want me to, actually he probably would, but that’s not Captain America,” She chuckled.

“Then maybe we don’t need Captain America to win the war, we just need a gutsy woman,” Stark winked at her, turning into the military base.


	11. I'll be with him

Watching Red Skull fall, Rose ran over to the controls, sitting in the pilot seat and trying to figure out a way to fly this away from civilization. The only issue with that was that Red Skull had put it on autopilot straight to New York. Listening to sounds from her communicator, she already knew what she was to do, die and save millions or die and kill millions, it was an easy choice. Steadying her breathing, she listened to Peggys voice come through the plane, smiling at the fact the Stark must have managed to hack into the communicating system somehow. Grabbing her compass from her pocket, she placed it on the control panel next to her, opening it to a younger Bucky smiling back at her. 

“Rose, are you there?” Peggy sounded concerned.

“I’m here, I’m all good, Red Skull is down,” She smiled, knowing Bucky would have laughed at her ridiculous joke.

“Good, are you able to fly the plane back or to safe landing?” Peggys voice jumped a little.

“I can’t, Red Skull has this thing flying straight to New York,” She laughed to herself.

“We can try to find an airfield for you to land in,” She could hear Peggy whispering something to someone else.

“There’s no time, I’ve got to put her into the ocean,” She sniffed, nodding to herself.

“Rose, we can find another way,” Peggy sounded a mix of worried and concerned.

“No arguments on this one Agent, a Captain must go down with his ship,” She joked, her laughter getting caught in her throat.

“James would be laughing in his grave,” Peggy breathed out.

“And I’m about to join him,” She whispered, mostly to herself,

“Rose,” Peggy’s voice trailed off.

“Tell them that I couldn’t have had a greater group of comrades if the army tried, no one will ever replace them, please,” Rose felt hot tears starting to roll down her cheek.

“We know Cap,” Falsworths voice came through her intercom. 

“All you there?” She chocked.

“Yes boss,” Dugan answered.

“You are all to get married and be happy, you hear, your Captain orders you to,” She maneuvered to plane to start heading down towards the ocean.

“Aye Aye Captain,” She could picture Dugan saluting.

“Of couse Miss Rose,” Gabe sniffed.

“Jacque is babbling something about the good dying young and true love but says never was there a Captain more beautiful and pure then Miss Stevens,” Gabe interpreted for the apparently babbling Jacque.

“You were the bravest person I knew Cap,” Falsworth sounded chocked up.

“Goodbye Rose,” Jim whispered.

“Stevens, I,” Peggys voice came through the com crackled.

“I know, but I will be with him, happy, looking down on you lot, I will be free,” Rose smiled.

“Rose…” The intercom went dead, the plane crashing into the water, Rose felt her body freezing with the cold drowning her, the compass with Bucky swimming away from her, out of her grasp. Soon.


	12. Avenger Story Time

Sitting cross-legged on the couch on Tonys level of his tower, Rose thanked Bruce for her tea, blowing on the top slightly before taking a sip. Natasha was curled up on the other end of the couch, with Tony and Bruce sitting adjacent to them and Clint nesting in his bean bag chairs. Resting the tea down on the table in front of her, she hugged the pillow in her lap, not exactly wanting to have Avenger Story time, especially since tonight, it was hers. It was originally Furys idea that Stark jumped at, they were friends but they were also a team, they needed to know about each other, understanding what makes them tick and what not to do in certain any given crisis. Bruce and Clints were relatively fine, Nats had Rose reaching for a couple of tissues, the only light coming from her trainer, The Winter Soldier. Tonys was the reason that Rose had hers straight afterwards, Howard and his more fortunate upbringing gave Rose less sympathy at certain parts then what she, and the others, were expecting.

“So, tell us about your regular loving family back on the 30s,” Tony leant back in his seat.

“You mean the family in which my father abused my mother and left when I was five years old in the middle of the night and never had contact with us again to the point that I have no idea if he ever remarried, had other children, knew I was Captain America or died a horrid death that he deserved? Or do you want the one where my mother worked three jobs so she could pay the bills and manage to feed and clothe one and a half children?” Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

“The history books didn’t mention any of that,” Tony shook his head.

“That’s because they wanted Captain America to be the all American perfect girl, perfect family, perfect lifestyle,” Rose laughed harshly. 

“One and a half children?” Clint popped up from his nest.

“Bucky was around a lot,” She shrugged.

“I don’t even know where to start,” Bruce sipped on his tea.

“Ma died when I was twelve, the apartment we stayed in was rent free since she worked in the complex doing different odd jobs for the landlord, he took a shining to us, especially after my father left, once mum died, I took over her jobs, still having the rent free but gaining enough money to pay for the bills and food, I was lucky since I couldn’t go to school I was able to work for most days, getting an odd day free, those were the days that Buck came over and taught me whatever he was taught at school. Most of the inheritance went to my dad, it was the only time that I saw him after he left, he came, got his money and left again. Mum couldn’t afford to change her will so I was lucky that the apartment was in her name, after a year or two, the money started to run low and I had to start pawning off mums things, the only thing Bucky refused to let me pawn off was her engagement ring, he would rather starve then see me without it, by this time he was out of the orphanage and on his own, he always managed to have money with him for food for us, the same money I’m guessing that paid for my electricity when I couldn’t work. I got sick a lot, nearly died a lot too, Buck didn’t like it, especially when we couldn’t afford medicine, but I survived, he even bought me a ‘thanks for not dying’ sketch pad and pencils, it was the first one I owned,” She smiled off, staring out of the large windows.

“You forget how bad the depression really hit and the aftermath,” Tony offered her a small smile.

“It got rough, but you go through it, you had to, it was either survive the winter or die, and I’m pretty sure Buck would have killed me, it was way he was so reluctant to join up, he didn’t want to leave me home alone, not after we moved in together that year,” She shook her head. 

“Why?” Bruce stared at her.

“Cheaper, part of me thinks he just wanted to make sure that I was completely safe but I don’t know, never will, just like how he always had that little bit more money that bought the things I could only look at, the sketchpad, the pencils, my yellow dress, I think I know how but I pray to whoever that I’m wrong,” She shook her head, picking up her tea to sip on.

“Would he?” Nat raised her eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know, I think he would do whatever to make me safe, he proved that when he fell off the train,” She whispered, her breath getting caught in her throat.

“So how did Erskine get you to sign up?” Clint moved over to sit down on the spare chair.

“I wanted to, he overheard Buck and I talking about how no army is ever going to let a dame fight and he must have saw something that was going to prove them wrong, it was tough, I got more slack and crap for being a dame in the army then I usually did about being a dame in Brooklyn, not so much physical but training made up for that, after the experiment though, it all changes and yet nothing really did, those who were awful were flirty and those who were patient were kind, it was ridiculous, it was why I stuck by Peggy and the USO girls, they were nice and calming and female, they just wanted to talk, no ulterior motives, but after the 107th performance and the HYDRA camp incident, it all changed again, those who wouldn’t follow a woman into battle were left with basic duties and the Commandoes and those who would were willing were the ones fighting, I guess Phillips saw a spark in me that he liked and was going to defend to whoever argue against him,” She smiled fondly at the memory of her men. 

“How did you end up on the plane?” Tony questioned slowly.

“Choice, Red Skull was in the air and we weren’t, I had to think and I had to do it fast, whatever it was, jump the plane and fight or let him win, after that, well, I went down and woke up seventy years later into a world I don’t even know, part of me thinks I should have just died in the ice,” She directed her gaze to her half drunk tea and was resting on the table.

“And that is where you are wrong,” The conviction in Tony’s voice had her on edge.

“Why?” She asked slowly, not sure where this was going, or coming from. 

“We needed you, my father was right, you really are a super soldier, not because of the serum as I once thought, but because of the reason your men followed you, your courage and bravery, your good will and good heart, its why you are Captain America, because you are you,” Tony stood from his chair, walking over to Rose to pull her into a hug.

“Never forget that,” He whispered into her ear.

“Thank you,” She chocked out.

“I’m hungry, anyone else want food,” He headed over to the kitchen, grabbing Clint who winked at Rose and headed along beside him.

“He’s right,” Bruce clapped her on the shoulder, following Tony and Clint into the kitchen. 

Turning to Natasha, Rose was pulled into a tight, quick hug that was over before she could register what was happening.

“Ah?” She stared at Natasha.

“Tell any of them and I will kill you with a spoon,” Nat smiled too sweetly for her liking.

“Okay?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Nat is Americanised and tacky but so are you, minus the tacky, that is why you can call me that and only you, deal, good,” Nat headed off to the kitchen, Rose smiled softly at the slight tear that were threatening to fall down the ex-assassins cheek.


	13. An Agent and A Captain

Ignoring the looks from those visiting the Smithsonian, Rose and Peggy lined up to go and look at the Captain America exhibition, hoping not many people would ask for photos or her autograph. Making sure the brakes were off, Rose pushed Peggys wheelchair around the exhibit, smiling at the memories and photos that were on for show.

“I remember this, it was just after you had come back from saving those men,” Peggy laughed at the photo of the two of them.

“For some reason Stark insisted on taking that, wanting to capture a photo of his two ‘best girls’,” Rose rolled her eyes, not overly minding the others around them who were listening.

“He was a strange one, his son is a lot like him,” Rose remarked, sitting down on the seat next to Peggy.

“I do miss the old uniform,” Peggy stared at the display in front of them. 

“I miss my men,” She stared at her old uniform, looking at the others behind it.

“They were good soldiers, better men, I remember we went out so a drink after the war, The Howling Commandoes, One Agent and a Stark, it just didn’t feel the same,” Peggy reached over to grip Rose’s hand.

“I wouldn’t even have known what to do with myself after the war,” Rose smiled at the blue jacket that was next to her uniform. 

“He would have wanted you to live on,” Peggy smiled, signaling for Rose to move closer.

“There would have been no one, still is no one, only him, the jerk,” Rose coughed out a laugh.

“Annoying you still, even after death,” Peggy shook her head.

“Sounds like him,” She stopped in front of his uniform, staring at the small badge on the left shoulder.

“Is that a wing based off my helmet?” Rose tilted her head.

“He had Stark design it, Bucky wanted a bit of you with him,” Peggy chuckled.

“I didn’t even know,” She whispered, mostly to herself, running her hand over the double breasted blue jacket.

“Sorry, Maam, you actually can’t touch the displays,” One of the security guards headed over to them, stopping mid-track.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise it was you,” He bowed his head as a sign of respect. 

“It’s okay, I was just reminiscing,” She sniffed, nodding back to the security guard.

“Please take your time,” He smiled down at Peggy, moving back to his post.

“Benefits of being Captain America, I guess,” Rose shrugged, wheeling Peggy along to his display.

“You never will forgive yourself, will you,” Peggy gripped onto Rose’s shaking hand.

“How can I?” She wiped her eyes with the back of her spare hand.

“Easily, you remind yourself that it wasn’t your fault, even if you have to do it every day,” Peggy coughed.

“You okay?” Rose bent down, checking over Peggy’s face.

“I’m fine, Captain,” Peggy laughed at her.

“Whatever you say, Agent,” Rose rolled her eyes at her, turning back to the small video playing.

“He was the only one who died in the line of fire for his country,” The little voice spoke, playing a small video of her and Bucky smiling at each other, the other Commandoes behind them, smiling to each other.

“We always made sure that our relationship was ours and not the publics,” She laughed sadly.

“The Commandoes, the camp and those close to us were the only ones who knew, I guess it doesn’t really matter now, does it,” Rose looked down at Peggy.

“To you it does, it keeps him alive in your heart, something that won’t, if ever, be replaced,” Peggy shivered.

“Getting cold?” Rose shrugged out of her jacket, placing it over Peggys shoulders. 

“I’m not as young as I use to be,” Peggy laughed.

“Me neither,” Rose winked at her, bypassing the movie that sounded like a younger Peggys voice, opting for the exit instead. 

“Where to now?” Peggy looked around the museum.

“Home, you’re getting cold, and I have some SHIELD mission I have to get ready for,” Rose headed outside, walking over to her car.

“You will be careful, won’t you,” Peggy looked over at her.

“Yes mum,” Rose rolled her eyes, carefully picking up Peggy and placing her into the passenger seat. 

“Good, I don’t want another drama like New York,” Peggy rolled her eyes. 

“That was not fun,” Rose slipped into the car next to her, putting her car into drive and heading back to Peggys apartment, leaving the past behind her.


	14. Did you just pull the 'Captain America' card?

Lounging around in Stark Tower, or The Avengers Tower as Stark called it, Rose rolled her neck, a force of habit from her days during the war. Tony and Bruce had decided that she needed to catch up on seventy years worthy of decent movies, starting with the Star Wars series. Making room on the couch for Nat and Pepper, she pulled the blanket over the three of them, making sure that she was comfortable for the, most likely, long night ahead. Watching Clint and Tony claim either sides of the couch and Bruce in the chair to the couches left, Rose jumped slightly at the loud banging from the kitchen.

“Who let Thor make the popcorn?” Tony looked over at all of them.

“He wanted to try human technology,” Nat shrugged.

“And letting him work it by himself was a brilliant idea that just occurred to you?” Stark stared at her.

“Not me, Clint,” She smiled at him sweetly, something that always had Rose on edge.

“It’s not like he will burn the tower down,” Clint shrugged.

“Remember last time he was left alone with the toaster,” Bruce reached across the table to grab the remote.

“That was one time and he didn’t even injury it that much,” Clint wavered off. 

“Can’t we just watch the movie?” Pepper interjected.

“Not without popcorn,” Clint shook his head.

“Which may take a while with Rock of Ages cooking it,” Tony snarked.

“Right, that’s it, Clint, go and help Thor with the popcorn, Tony, try to play nice, Dr. Banner, may you please press play, everyone else, get comfortable,” Rose yelled over all of them.

“Aye Aye Captain,” Tony gave her a mock salute.

“Why do I have to?” Clint whined.

“Cause you are the one who wants popcorn the most,” Rose rolled her eyes at him. 

“Thor has it under control,” He winced at the sound of something exploding from the kitchen.

“Barton, I am older and therefore wiser, go and help Thor with the microwave,” She stared at him.

“Don’t make me order you, Agent,” She raised her eyebrow, smirking at the mock bow she received in return from him. 

“Good,” Rose crossed her arms over her chest, snuggling in against the couch.

“Did you just pull the ‘Captain America’ card?” Nat half smirked.

“Maybe,” She shrugged.

“I’ve never been more proud of you,” Tony pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

“Shut up Stark,” Rose rolled her eyes at him, watching Clint and Thor head into the room with multiple bowls of popcorn.

“Pretty sure we aren’t feeding an army guys,” Nat stared at them, taking one of the bowls for herself and Rose to share. 

“Lets face it, I will have one to himself, Stark will share with Pepper since he doesn’t like being handed things, Thor will eat at least two bowls full and Banner will have one quietly to himself, giving the rest to you and Rose,” Clint stared at her, resuming his spot on the floor before Banner pressed play, the Avengers all settled for a good night in.


	15. On your left

Smiling at the sun that was just set to rise over Washington, Rose took off for her morning run, the guy she would usually run with would most likely already be on his way. She had gotten back into running after moving to Washington, to be closer to SHIELD and further away from New York and old memories. Stretching out her back, she started off on a slow pace, well her slow which is normal for most, feeling her shoes hit the concrete, she decided to push herself a little bit more, the sight of the younger guy in front of her quickened her pace. 

“On your left,” She ran passed him, grinning at a sound of annoyance coming from behind her.

Following the normal route that she knew he took, she counted how many times she passed him, his annoyance growing with each ‘On your left’ that she yelled. Rounding out to the Washington monument, she smiled at the sunlight breaking through the clouds, the first glimpse of the day appearing. Lapping him already twice more, she started to whine her body down from her run, keeping up the pace but evening out her breath. 

“Don’t say it, don’t say it,” The guy in front of her yelled behind him.

“On your left,” She grinned, running up next to the edge of the pond, slowing down closer towards the trees. 

Leaning against the one with the most shade, she controlled her breathing, making sure it leveled out after a minute or two. Working and running kept her in shape and helped with getting back into the swing of the serum running through her system. Stretching out her muscles, she watched her running partner sit down by one of the trees, keeping to the shade. Shuffling over towards him she smiled down at the exhausted expression that looked up at him. 

“You just ran like thirty miles in half an hour,” He shook his head.

“Must have gotten a late start,” She rested her hands on her hips.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, go and run another lap,” He blinked up at her.

“I’m assuming you just took it,” He laughed.

“You served?” She noted the symbol on his jumper.

“Two tours, Sam Wilson,” He offered his hand, smiling at her dragging him up standing.

“Rose Stevens,” She nodded to him.

“I figured, must have freaked you out coming off the ice into all of this,” He straightened out his back.

“It’s taking some getting use to, the internet is really helpful, I’ve been reading up on that a lot, food is a lot better, we had to boil everything, no polio is nice,” She listed off. 

“Marvin Gaye, Trouble Man, 1972, that’s all you need to know,” He smiled at her.

“Thanks, I will add it to the list,” She pulled out a small black book from her pocket, noting down the suggested album.

“Its’ your bed isn’t it,” He noticed her stance.

“Pardon?” She tilted her head at him.

“Back over there, I was sleeping of dirt and rocks, I get back here and,” He trailed off.

“It’s like sleeping on a marshmallow,” She nodded, pulling out her phone that was buzzing in her pocket.

“If you ever want to come by the VA, it will really help impress the girl at the front desk,” He grinned.

“I’ll think about it, thanks for the run, if you want to call it that,” She smirked.

“Oh, is that how it is?” He put his hand out in front of him.

“That’s how it is,” She smiled, shaking his hand before turning at the sound of a car pulling up to the curve.

“Hey guys, know where the Smithsonian is, I’m here to pick up a fossil,” Nat grinned at her.

“Hilarious really,” She rolled her eyes, getting into the passenger side of the car.

“Hey,” Nat nodded to Sam.

“Hey,” He smirked back.

“Can’t run everywhere,” She shrugged at him, doing up her seatbelt, and flicking the switch to push the side window up. 

“Mission?” She turned to look at the look of concentration on Nats face.

“Something like that,” She grinned, taking off way to fast for the area.


	16. Was that your first kiss since 1945?

Hotwiring the car was just like riding a bike, it was something that second nature to Rose, not that everyone needed to know that Captain America was capable of such a thing. Ignoring the quizzical look on Nats face, she grinned at the sound of the old ute kicking into gear. Making sure that both seatbelts were done up, she pulled the ute out of where it was parked, making sure that there was no one around them to notice Captain America and Black Widow stealing, technically borrowing, a car. Heading along the main highway was definitely not an option, luckily, Rose remembered the old back roads that her and Peggy took to get to her old army base. Flicking off the radio, the pair traveled in silence, Rose flicking her attention between the two mirrors, what was in front of her and whatever was rattling Nats mind.

“Okay, what is it?” Rose peered at her sideways.

“What’s what?” She lifted her legs to rest on the dashboard. 

“Whatever it is that you want to ask me,” She shook her head, focusing her attention onto the road.

“Where did Captain America learn to steal a car?” She laughed. 

“Nazi Germany and we’re not stealing, just borrowing, so get your feet off the dashboard,” She flicked at Nats legs.

“Fine,” Nat stared at her.

“What?” Rose shook her head, keeping her eyes on the road, taking the closest right.

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” She noticed the little laugh in Nats voice. 

“I’m 90 years old, I’m not dead,” She stared at her, following along the road until the end, taking the last left.

“Fine, was that your first kiss from a girl?” She grinned.

“Ah,” Rose ran a hand through her hair.

“You’re kidding, Captain America has kissed a girl, what would the children think?” Nat pretended to faint.

“I wasn’t always Captain America remember, Natasha, I was just little Rose Stevens who had never even been looked at before, let alone kissed by a fella,” She shrugged, making sure that the car was going just below the limit, not really wanting to gain any attention.

“Fine, was it true love? Romantic?” Nat smiled at the rare free smile that she only shows when she is truly content.

“It was at the orphanage that Bucky lived at, I was thirteen and waiting for him to finish school and I was talking to one of the girls there and she offered to show me what I wasn’t missing out on, she told me not to worry and kissed me, telling me that I was just like the rest of them now,” She shrugged, pulling up to the old abandoned base.

“What did Bucky think?” Nat jumped out of the car.

“I never told him,” She got out of the ute, closing the door behind her, leaving the keys in the car. 

“Old military base?” Nat played with the lock on the gate, raising her eyebrow at the gate swinging open.

“Mine,” She breathed out, following Nat into an old memory.


	17. I need help

Staring down at the hot chocolate that Sam had placed into her hands, Rose smiled up at him, her eyes seemed glazed over but not teary. Looking around the room, she took in all the different little ornaments that made up the personal parts of Sams office. The photo in her hand was of her, Nat and Sam when they went to New York, by the looks of the Empire State Building that was in the background of the picture. Putting the photo down next to her, she blew on the top of her drink, taking a sip before placing it down next to the photo of two guys in uniform, one Sam and the other was unknown. 

“I’m not going to pressure you to talk but this is the fifth time that we have sat here in silence, just give it a go Rose,” Sam gave her a soft smile, sitting down on the couch with his legs crossed over.

“I just don’t know how to word it all,” She shook her head laughing.

“So don’t, just talk,” He gave her an encouraging smile. 

“It was my fault,” She hugged the pillow to her chest, looking more like a scared kid then a war veteran. 

“What was?” Sam tilted his head at her. 

“Bucky, I know it seems stupid, being caught up on one thing out of all the things that people could dream about but it’s the one that sticks, I was meant to be their leader, his leader, and instead I let him fall, I fell to the side and watched him pick up my shield and fall, he always said that he would die for me, I just never knew that he meant it, I,” She trailed off, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Rose,” Sam passed a box of tissues over at her. 

“Thanks,” She wiped her eyes, blowing her noses before looking down at her pillow.

“Every night I see him fall, I see the faces of all the men that I killed or helped killed, the men that I couldn’t save and those I had to watch die, I thought that I would be fine, knowing that they were the bad and we were the good, but now, after everything, after HYDRA, I don’t know what to think, I can barely function after the nightmares let alone through the day,” She sniffed, running her hand through her hair. 

“I get it Rose, its fine, you don’t have to try and sugar-coat it, at least, not to me,” Sam moved over, chucking his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a side ways hug.

“I remember hearing fireworks for the first time and grabbing Nat and ducking to the ground thinking that it was gun fire, I was walking past a car and it backfired and I dropped to the ground, covering myself and having to be coaxed out of my hold by the grocer in the shop next to me, I just don’t know how people can deal with this,” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Time and therapy, a lot of therapy,” He poked her side, making a soft smile break over her face.

“I’ve go time and I’ve got you,” She reached over to grab her hot chocolate, chucking the remote next to her towards Sam.

“Just remember he is alive, granted he may or may not still want to kill you, but he is alive,” Sam whispered into her hair, flicking through the channels. 

Watching Rose dose softly on Sams shoulder, a small foreign voice inside his head wanted to yell out to her, tell Rose that he was okay but he knew that he wasn’t ready yet. He may not be The Winter Soldier anymore but he definitely wasn’t James Barnes either, at least, not yet.


	18. The VA girl

Smiling as the breeze cooled over her, Rose jumped up the stairs towards the VA building, checking her phone to check how early she was for coffee with Sam. Pushing the door open, she headed over to the front desk, waving over to the red-haired girl who had captured Sams attention, Tess.

“Hey,” She waved over, nodding to the couple in front of her.

“Hey, you’re a little bit early, Sams still in with his group,” Tess smiled back, giving Rose a quick salute. 

“That’s fine, I figured I would get here early and wait for him, at least I get to have a conversation with someone who isn’t an Avenger or trying to kill me,” She shook her head.

“I don’t think Sam is either of those,” Tess looked up at her confused.

“I meant you but thanks,” She grinned.

“Me?” Tess tilted her head.

“Yeah, Sam talks about you a lot so I figured I would come and chat to you myself,” She grabbed one of the spare chairs from the waiting room, placing it next to the front desk, leaning back on it slightly. 

“He talks about me?” Tess blushed.

“Yeah, it’s either that, the war, or how to find this person we are looking for,” She coughed out.

“Sounds quite boring really,” Tess shrugged.

“He seems to think different, about you at least,” She smiled over at Tess.

“Really?” Tess leant forward.

“Trust me,” She winked.

“Trusting Captain America is a patriotic thing to do,” Tess laughed.

“Exactly, and Captain America never lies,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Tess ignored her phone vibrating on the table.

“Do you need to get that?” She pointed to the buzzing phone.

“It’s fine,” She flicked her phone off, turning her attention back onto Rose. 

“You seem like a good person, he is a good person, you should be good people together,” She cringed internally at her lack of ‘wingman’ skills. 

“Thanks” Tess stifled at laugh.

“You can laugh, that was awful, it was either me or Natasha and she is terrifying,” She shook her head, resting it on the edge of the front desk.

“I think it was a valiant effort for a ninety year old,” Tess patted her on the head.

“Thanks, I think,” She tilted her head at her.

“It’s fine, I guess I should…” Tess trailed off at something behind Rose.

“Early again?” She leant her head back to stare up at Sam.

“Getting to know Tess,” She winked up at him.

“Okay?” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“It was lovely to meet you, properly,” She stood up, stretching her back and holding her hand out to Tess.

“You too,” Tess grinned back, smiling softly at Sam.

“Coffee?” He moved the chair back into the waiting area.

“Yes, or food, or both, I pretty much trained with Clint, showered then walked here” She rambled on.

“Sounds tiring,” Tess laughed at her.

“Really is,” She shook her head.

“Bye Tess,” He smiled down at her, starting to head towards the door.

“Bye Sam,” Tess yelled out, waving bye to Rose.

“Nice girl,” She smirked over at the slight blush on Sams face.

“What were you doing?” He raised his eyebrow at her, watching her jump down the steps.

“It was either myself or Nat, so you’re welcome,” She grinned, linking arms with him before heading off towards the string of cafes in the heart of DC.


	19. I knew you

The new apartment that Nat and Rose had bought together was in the same complex as Sam, it was easier for them to hide out from SHIELD and HYDRA along with keeping an eye on him. Most of the days were spent inside for the first month, both a little worried about going outside and getting caught on camera. That was what Rose told Nat anyway, the truth was that she was just scared of running into The Winter Soldier, not out of fear, but sadness and anger. She was sad at the fact that he doesn’t remember who she is or who he was and anger at the men who made him this way. Fury made sure that they were able to be kept in the loop on both HYDRA/SHIELD dealings and those of the other Avengers. Tony had created a device that made each one of them accessible to the others at any time, but unable to be traced by anyone but him. It came very handy in times of certain aliens or madmen running around and needing some sort of settling by the closest Avenger, or a couple of them at times. 

She had just come back from a mission with Nat and Stark, the three of them worked surprisingly well with each other after the whole New York issue. It also helped that Tony was helping Rose with her PTSD and that the pair would regularly meet up to just talk, something that they both desperately needed. Smiling at the Disney tunes that were playing out, Nat had decided that it was her mission to make sure that Rose was all caught up in the world of Disney. Before she had gone under, there were only four movies from Walt himself, now, there were a plethora to choose from, a choice that was all Nats to make. 

“So what’s this one is this again? Rose stared at Nat entering their small lounge room, handing her a tub of ice cream.

“The Lion King,” She smiled, chucking the box of tissues next to Rose.

“The ice-cream and the tissues are for?” Rose tilted her head.

“Later,” Nat winked, settling down on the couch next to her. 

Rose curled up on the couch, placing her ice cream and the tissues on the table and grabbing her blanket and wrapping it around her. She watched the two lions dance around the waterfall, singing and dancing with the other animals, swaying along to the music herself. She also may have jumped at the hyenas voices, even though she will deny it to her, eventual, dying breath. Reaching over to grab her ice-cream, she sniffed at the sight of Mufusa falling to his death at the hands of Scar, silently thanking Nat for the tissues that are now in her lap. 

“It’s not your fault Simba,” Rose yelled at the screen, ignoring the laughter from Nat.

“Shut up, it’s not funny,” Rose pouted at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re right, watching a 90 year old woman yelling at two animated lions isn’t funny, it’s hilarious,” Nat doubled over in laughter at the pout on Roses face.

“Whatever,” Rose ignored her, raising her eyebrow at the knock on their door. 

“You know what, you can get that,” Rose placed her ice cream and the tissues on the table, throwing a pillow from behind her at Nats retreating figure. 

“On it,” Nat pegged the pillow back at her, barely hitting Rose in the face. 

Listening to both the singing on the screen and who Nat was talking to, Rose became suspicious at the Russian language that flowed down the hallway and into the living room. Getting up from the couch quietly, Rose hurried over to the edge of the hallway, picking up her shield from the table along the way. Sliding against the wall, making sure that she was out of sight, she hoped, Rose tried to listen to the tone of both Nat and their visitor. Raising an eyebrow at the laughter, she winced at her leg hitting the edge of the table. 

“Really, that’s how Captain America is going to win the war, stealth and hiding,” The voice from the doorway had her frozen in her spot.

“Bucky?” She stared at the doorway and the man just inside of it.

“I think so,” He shrugged.

“You cut your hair,” She bit her bottom lip.

“You use to do that whenever you did or said something stupid, didn’t you?” He pointed to the biting of her lip.

“Yeah, you told me it was a dead giveway,” She huffed. 

“It is,” He smiled softly. 

“I’m going to head to Sam’s, you guys need to catch up,” Nat grabbed her jacket and keys by the door, closing behind her.

“Why are you here?” Rose made sure that she kept a safe distance between them, ignoring her heart wanting to hug him and never let go.

“I don’t know, after I dragged you from the river, I just had this feeling that I had to be here, with you,” He rubbed the back of his head with his metallic hand.

“Do you know why?” She wrung her right hand in her left.

“No,” He looked at the ground.

“Do you want to kill me?” She gripped the shield tighter in her hand.

“My arm does but I can control it,” He tried to joke.

“Good to know your jokes are just as bad now as they were back then,” She rolled her eyes at him, heading into the living room.

“Shut it punk,” She turned to stare at him.

“What did you say?” Rose spoke slowly.

“I don’t know where that came from,” He seemed confused.

“Old memories die hard,” She laughed, moving into the kitchen to get two glasses of water.

“I use to call you punk?” He stared at her, following her to sit down on the couch, thanking her for the water.

“Yeah, you did,” She ran her hand through her hair. 

“What else?” He stared at her.

“Why don’t we start slow, see what you can remember and I can feel in the gaps,” She smiled, ignoring the thumping of her heart and red on her cheeks.


	20. I'm not leaving you

Sitting around Sams dining room table, Rose tapped her fingers along the wooden surface, biting down on her bottom lip. She was still unsure whether rebooting Buckys old memories was going to end well and was extremely nervous about the process at hand. The idea was to tell Bucky half a story and try to get him to finish off the rest of it, it was an attempt at getting him to push his memories and see how far he can remember back. Flicking one of the photos that she ‘borrowed’ from the Smithsonian, she pushed it over to Bucky, her leg shaking with slight fear.

“Who are they?” Bucky tilted his head at the photo.

“That’s my ma and I,” She smiled softly, waving over to Nat who looked slightly concerned.

“You were skinny?” Buckys eyes widened. 

“Yeah,” She croaked out, her breath getting caught in her lungs.

“How?” Bucky seemed intrigued by this.

“I was always that skinny, scrawny kid who was best mates with Bucky Barnes, I wasn’t anything special,” She shrugged.

“That’s not true, you were special to her and me, I think?” He seemed confused about where that information came from.

“I know, Buck,” She shook her head.

“I’m not him,” He gripped the photo.

“I’m not calling you The Winter Soldier,” She gritted out.

“What was the other name I had? My real one?” He stared up at her.

“James,” She breathed out, the name sounding foreign to her.

“I can go by him, not Bucky, I’m not him, not anymore,” He threw the photo back over to her, standing up from the table.

“You will always be him, you just need some reminding,” She stood up, slightly grateful for the table that was between them.

“And what happens if I don’t remember?” He yelled at her.

“You just going to shove me into a cyro tank, freeze me for seventy years?” He spat out, he looked like a stranger but his voice sounded like her Bucky.

“No, I’m going to stand by you everyday if I have to,” She nodded to Nat and Sam to head out for a while, she didn’t really know where this was going to go.

“Then why tell Sam and Natalia to leave, scared of what I can do to them?” He moved over towards her, stalking her like prey, or a mission.

“No, it’s because you and I need to chat, in private, Sergeant,” She stood her ground, not willing to give him control.

“Then lets chat, Captain,” His left arm was shaking, with either fear or wanting to kill, she wasn’t quite sure.

“This isn’t you,” She put her hands up in front of her. 

“Really, then who is?” The look in his eyes and crack in his voice made Rose want to wrap him in a blanket.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you were born in 1920, you grew up in the orphanage across the road from my apartment after your parents died, you were and still are my best friend, you were the reason I marched into the German Army camp back during the war, you always said that you were with me until the end of the line, so guess what? So am I,” She moved closer, making sure that her shield was in reach if he felt threatened, or his arm did.

“How can you trust me?” He shook his head.

“Cause you’re still the jerk from Indiana who I grew up with back in the 20’s and 30’s,” She winked at him.

“You’re a punk,” He whispered out.

“We’ll get there,” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” He repeated over into her neck.

“It’s okay, we can’t force the memories out,” She whispered, mostly to herself.


	21. Meet and Greet Round Two

After the impromptu dinner that Tony decided to host last night, Rose was pretty confident that the Avengers would be at ease, or at least a little bit comfortable, with James joining them as a team. Fury wasn’t going to put him out in the field first go, he wanted James to become comfortable with the others, not just Nat, Rose and Sam. Sitting around the table that Stark created to fit all of them, Rose sat with James on her left, with Sam on her right and Nat on the other side of James. The others were still wary of him, even after the whole arm issue was quickly resolved, Clint was sitting a little closer then normal to Nat with the others watching him whenever they didn’t think he would notice. The thing about being an assassin is, he notices everything, his fingers were clenching with everyone’s eyes on him. Grabbing his right hand, she rubbed her thumb over his hand, trying her best to calm him down. 

“It’s okay,” Rose whispered into his ear.

“They’re staring,” He gritted out.

“They are just worried about what your arm will do, not you,” She smiled, glaring at the others.

“I can detach it again if it will make things easier for you,” He smiled down at her.

“No, they can all trust me that you won’t harm any of them,” She stared at them, gritting out her words.

“Sorry Cap,” Clint saluted at her. 

“Why am I the one being stared at?” Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“Because you’re the one who would cause the most amount of trouble,” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“That’s true,” He nodded his head. 

“Right, so why did Fury call us all in?” Rose looked around the table.

“Meet and Greet take two,” Bruce smiled at her.

“Cause last night went so badly,” She shook her head.

“Not all of us were there last night,” Sam poked her side.

“You wanted to date the girl at the VA front desk, not my fault that her schedule is all mixed up,” She raised her hands in pretend surrender. 

“What happened last night?” Sam questioned her.

“They were worried, James was nervous, I was angry, he detached his arm, boys turned into children, we ate and then went home,” She shrugged.

“He detached his arm?” Sam stared passed her at James.

“I was unarmed,” James grinned.

“A pun?” Sam tried not to laugh.

“Don’t you dare start,” Rose warned him.

“Yes Captain,” Sam saluted her. 

“Good,” She huffed, facing all the other Avengers.

“So basically, they are a lot like the Howling Commandoes only slightly more powered up,” Rose shrugged.

“I remember them, Falsworth, Jim, Gabe, Jacque and Dum Dum?” He tried to concentrate.

“They were my men,” She smiled, shaking her head at old memories.

“We were a team,” He wrung his left hand with his right.

“We still are a team, just with new recruits,” She rubbed his shoulder. 

“They all follow your command?” He looked like he wanted to laugh at her.

“I’m a Captain, they have to, including you, Sergeant,” She glared mockingly at him.

“You pulled that one me once, in your tent, I can’t remember why though,” He looked over at her.

“Doesn’t matter, the fact that you remember a little bit is good enough for me,” She smiled sweetly.

“For all of us,” Tony nodded his head at Bruces words.

“Thank you,” She mouthed over at Bruce, listening to the conversation about Nat and Clints latest mission.


	22. Rejig Tin Mans memories

Tony had it in his head that heading to the Captain America exhibition at the Smithsonian was a brilliant idea to try and ‘rejig tin mans memories’. Ignoring the weird feeling in her chest that told her that this could work either amazingly or awfully, Rose agreed to tag along with Sam, Nat and Buck- James. The name thing was something they both were trying to get use to, him trying to deal with having an identity again and her struggling not to call him Bucky. It was something that both of them agreed upon, he would go by as James until he was certain enough that he remembered most of his past life to be proud to call himself Bucky. Ignoring all of the stares from the crowd, Rose laughed at her and Peggy coming here a few months ago, a sad smile hitting her face at the memory of her funeral two weeks ago. Both her and James had gone, he had remembered enough that he knew who she was and that she was good, something that he is struggling to remember about himself. Smiling at the photos along the wall, she watched each of the Avengers trail off somewhere, her feet moved alongside James’, making sure that it wasn’t too much for him. 

“I remember now you when you were this little,” He ran his fingers along the picture, missing Rose wave away the security guards.

“You always said I would blow away in …” She trailed off.

“A breeze,” He finished for her.

“I remembered,” He grinned, smiling like a kid at Christmas. 

“Yeah, you did,” She coughed, moving along the wall.

Moving into the main part of the exhibit, she smiled at him laughing at the children testing their height against the two Rose Stevens, both pre and post serum. Following wherever James wanted to look at, she held in a breath at him looking at his old uniform.

“I loved this jacket, I remember two of the buttons on it were broken,” He smiled at her.

“I remember that,” She blushed.

“Why the blush Cap?” He poked her side.

“The reason for the broken buttons,” She grinned.

“I can’t remember,” He spoke to his feet.

“Its okay, you will,” She cupped his neck, making him look at her. 

Watching him head over to his part of the exhibit, she let out a breath that she didn’t realise that she was holding. Straightening her shoulders, she hesitatingly headed over, standing to the side of him.

“I came here, after the whole SHIELD mission issue, I didn’t want to go back to the tank or have my memories wiped so I went out on my own, this was the first place I headed to,” He turned to stare at her.

“Why?” She gave him a soft smile.

“I don’t know,” He mumbled.

“James,” She rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“He has my face, but I’m not him,” He shook his head.

“You are and will be, you’re proving that everyday,” She rubbed his shoulder.

“How can you be so forgiving?” He stared at her.

“Cause I know you, the real you, not the one that HYDRA forced you to be,” She smiled softly.

“What if I never get back to being Bucky, I just stay as James?” He mumbled.

“James is one step closer to Bucky and an even bigger step away from The Winter Soldier, I believe in you, I always have,” She leaned up to kiss his cheek, noting his reaction afterwards.

“How can I go wrong when I have Captain America looking over me,” He punched her shoulder lightly, moving on to follow behind in step with Clint, Nat and Sam.

“Damn Straight, Bucky,” She sniffed, wiping her eyes and following behind her family.


	23. Hit me with your best shot

Sam reminded her of the Howling Commandoes, he was kind and protective of her but had this streak of mayhem in him. He knew what it was like to fight during a war. She was also very grateful that, sadly, he knew what it was like to lose someone close to him, his best man, his right wingman. She was able to talk to him about Bucky, about the guilt, the anger and the hurt that went with losing him and she knew that he wouldn’t judge her or tell her how she should be feeling. It was part of the reason that her and Nat moved into the same complex as him, to be close to friends without moving to New York, much to the chagrin of Stark. The gym that they had in the complex was just a bonus, her and Sam would often go down for training or sparring matches with Nat, and sometimes Clint, on the side, acting as commentators. 

“Come on Sam, use your left,” Rose winked at him, laughing at the annoyed look on his face.

“Hilarious Cap,” He rolled his eyes, moving into a sparring position.

“Seriously, I expect better from you,” Nat lounged on the mats next to them, eating the microwaved popcorn she brought with her. 

“I’m a 90 year old woman who has only been defrosted for a year and a bit, leave me alone,” Rose pretended to put her back out, limping around Sam.

“And this is meant to make it easier for me to fight you?” Sam watched her pretend to use a cane to walk around the gym.

“You’re scared of hitting a woman?” Rose stood up straight, raising her eyebrow at him.

“An elderly woman, yeah,” He shook his head at her.

“Sam, I look like I’m 20, its fine to try and punch me, it’s not like you would hit me anyway,” She grinned.

“Oh really?” Sam curled his hand into a fist.

“Oh yeah,” She smirked, ducking from his oncoming punch, flicking her leg out as she spun, causing Sam to fall straight onto his back.

“You okay there, youngster?” She held her hand out to him.

“I’m fine,” He gripped her hand, pulling her onto the ground next to him.

“That’s cheating,” She laughed.

“Alls fair,” He rolled himself onto his chest, pushing up.

“In that case,” She reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling on it to make him fall onto his back next to Nat. 

“How did you manage to win the war?” Nat stared at the giggling Captain.

“Expertise and Cunningness,” She winked, flicking herself up to a standing position.

“Really?” Sam stared up at her.

“I killed Red Skull and flew the plane into the ocean,” She shrugged, pulling Sam up next to her. 

“Oh is that all?” Sam laughed, bending down to grab a bottle of water next to a smirking Nat. 

“Why is she smirking?” Sam stared down at Nat.

“I don’t know, probably something Bucky said to her,” She rolled her eyes.

“Jealous?” Nat stood up, chucking a towel at Sam.

“I should be but I’m not, I don’t know why,” Rose shrugged at her.

“Yes you do," Nat smirked, stretching out her back.

“Do we have to fight?” Rose rolled her eyes at Nat stretching.

“Yes,” James’ voice flowed into the gym.

“Heya B, James,” Rose caught herself.

“Heya Rosie,” He punched her shoulder, moving to sit down next to Sam.

“I’m just stretching, maybe you should be the one to fight her, pretend this time round,” Nat winked at Rose.

“Your arm doesn’t want me dead, does it?” Rose stared at his metal arm flexing his fingers.

“I don’t think so, we’ll test it and see,” He pushed himself up, stretching his arms in front of him.

“This will be interesting,” She shook her head, moving into a fighting stance.

“Captain America v The newly reformed Winter Soldier, it will be one for the books, just like the rest of your history,” Rose rolled her eyes at Tony entering the gym with Clint and Bruce behind him.

“And the Avengers are here for?” Sam stared at them.

“You’re now one too,” Rose laughed at him.

“Only cause I’m following you,” He saluted at her.

“And I’m very grateful for that,” Rose smiled over at Pepper and Agent Hill carrying a picnic basket and blanket.

“You’re having a picnic inside?” Nat stared at them.

“It’s raining outside, it’s warm in here,” Pepper smiled, settling the blanket down for her, Maria and Nat to sit on, shooing the boys off of it.

“Round One?” Bruce stared at her and James.

“Round One,” She grinned, lifting her leg and kicking James in the chest, sending him straight to the ground.

“That was dirty,” He reached forward, grabbing onto her ankle and pulling on it, causing her to fall straight onto him. 

“So that is where you got that from,” Sam laughed at her being pinned to the ground by James. 

“Cheating will only get you so far,” She grinned, flicking James off of her and up into a fighting stance.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, punk,” James winked at her, laughing at Pat Benatar playing from one of the Avengers music players.


	24. Damn Straight Bucky

Sitting on the couch facing each other, Rose handed James his hot chocolate, the pair were trying to reminisce about the past. The look of pure concentration on James’ face had Rose biting on her lip, trying her hardest not to laugh. She remembered Bruce telling her about the different ways to try and trigger memories. She had tried telling half stories and getting him to finish them or showing him photos and films from the past and trying to link those to memories, but all those ended up with him stalking off or the pair of them bawling their eyes out, once. The next attempt was something she had been told about by Sam about how sometimes, people can remember memories by repeating the same action over and over again. She also had her own research on how those with PTSD won’t always remember the image but rather, the feeling. Most of the things that James had remembered had been good enough for Fury to induct him into the Avengers and the others to come around to him, especially after his first dinner at The Avengers Tower.

_Walking into the kitchen on Starks level of his tower, Rose grinned at the smell from the kitchen, grateful that Pepper was cooking tonight and not Tony, or worse, Clint. Tugging on Buckys, James, hand, she pulled him along behind her, his nerves about the others opinions of him were really starting to get to him. If Nat could sit with him for hours without once reaching for her gun, the others will be fine, at least, that was what she had hoped for. Staring at the others in the kitchen, they all stilled as they looked behind her at James._

_“Guys, play nice,” She stood protectively in front of him._

_“We will, if he does,” Clint made sure that he was in reach of something._

_“Its fine guys, see, I’m unarmed,” James detached his arm from his shoulder, holding it in his right hand._

_The silence that followed was only short lived as each of the men in the kitchen started chocking on their laughter, Clint was leaning on Thor, Tony was hanging onto the kitchen bench and Banner hiding his laughter behind his hand. Nat and Pepper just stared at each other and Rose just stared at James who was currently laughing on the floor, still clutching his left arm._

_“I don’t know why I put up with him,” She shook her head at Nat, watching the men of the Avengers dissolve into children._

Smiling over at him, she watched Nat move the furniture around the apartment, giving the pair of them some room to move. Nodding to her, she watched her retreat from the living room, listening to the front door open and close, leaving the two of them alone.

“What’s with the space?” James stared at the floor.

“Later, first, I want to try something,” She smiled at him, settling her mug on the table next to the middle of the couch.

“Which is?” James copied her movement, placing his mug next to hers.

“What can you remember about the war?” She tilted her head at him.

“Nothing else then what I’ve already told you,” He picked at the blanket on the couch.

“What did you feel?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Feel?” He stared up at her.

“Yeah, do you remember feeling sad, angry, happy, loved, anything?” She bit her bottom lip.

“Yeah, I can,” He half smiled.

“Good, tell me about them,” She pulled the blanket away, placing it over both of their laps.

“I remember worrying about you whenever you would come home covered in bruises, I remember feeling angry that you wanted to risk your life on the front line, not even caring about what could happen to you, I hated leaving you when I got my orders, I, I remember feeling things that I really probably shouldn’t have been feeling at the time towards you,” He stared into her eyes, his breath coming out in uneven puffs.

“Good, that leads us, um, onto step two,” She coughed, standing up from the couch, holding her hand out to James.

“Which is?” He took her hand, following her into the middle of the room.

“Sam was explaining how people remember certain things if the action of what they were doing at the time was repeated, hence the space and music,” She moved away from him quickly, flicking the music player on, listening to the jazz playing from the stereo.

“Dancing?” He chuckled.

“Dancing,” She smiled, taking his hand in hers and placing his metallic hand on her hip, placing her other one on his shoulder.

“See, simple,” She started to dance basic steps that Bucky had once taught her, laughing at the look of concentration on his face.

“Its okay, we’ve got a while,” She smiled at him, slowly letting him take control of the steps and the pace.

“I remember this, it was in a bar, the Commandoes were just formed and the fellas took you for a spin on the floor space that was cleared, I watched you and you had this look of pure happiness on your face, you looked so beautiful in that moment,” He linked their fingers together.

“Bucky, sorry, James,” She shook her head.

“Bucky’s fine,” He rested his forehead against hers, swaying to the music from the player.

“I remember the feel of you in my arms and never wanting to let you go, I remember wanting to know so badly what it would be like to kiss you, to feel your lips, if only for a moment, and then when I did, it was better then anything I could think of,” He whispered, his words hitting her mouth.

“James,” She whispered, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

“Rosie,” He melded their lips together, sighing as her hand moved from his shoulder to the ends of his hair, tugging on them.

His metallic hand gripped tighter on her shirt, sliding underneath the material, pushing her further against him. Unlinking their hands, Rose delved her other hand into his hair, tugging on whatever hair she could grip. His free hand moved lower, bending them slightly so he could reach down and pick her up from underneath her thighs, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Flicking her hair to one side, he moved his lips down her neck, his tongue following the path he had already made decades ago. Sucking on the injunction between her neck and shoulder, Rose rolled her hips into Buckys, feeling heat grow inside.

“Fuck,” She moaned out.

“I knew that would make you swear,” He maneuvered the pair of them onto the couch.

“You remember that,” She gasped at his tongue soothing over the red mark on her skin.

“Definitely, though, I may need a reminding,” He winked at her, locking their lips together, missing the look of pure joy in Roses eyes.


	25. Left, Right, Left

Their morning run ritual wasn’t so much of a run together as Rose checking how many times that she could lap Sam in one of his runs. The 13 miles was a picturesque view of Washington with the last laps rounding out just after the beginning of the day. Sneaking out of the house to get a better head start had become much harder with Rose spending most of her nights with James in his room rather then her own. The team all decided that they were going to call him James, as that was who they all met, not the Bucky from the past that Rose knows but the reformed soldier. Putting his shoes on at the door, he slowly rushed down the stairs, worried about any noise that could wake Rose and have her lapping him first round. Smelling in the air, he started his run, watching over the pink and purple sky starting to light up the morning sky. Hearing the sound of feet behind him, he braced himself for Rose to rush past him, grinning on her run. 

“On your left,” Rose grinned at him.

“On your right,” James ran passed, trying his best to keep up with the laughing Rose. 

Staring at the couple racing each other, Sam shook his head, knowing that this was going to become a new tradition for them. Deciding to give them something to laugh at, Sam decided to change his course, laughing at the confusion that came from Rose stopping mid run, James slamming in behind her.

“What the…” She trailed off, searching for Sam.

“Whats up?” James chucked his arm over her shoulders.

“He changed route,” She glared at him, running to where Sam was about to be, aiming to crash tackle him to the ground.

“On your left,” She yelled, causing both of them to fall into the little pond in the middle of the park.

“I hate you,” Sam spat out the water from his mouth, splashing water at a laughing Rose.

“I’m sorry, but you changed our running course,” She stood up in the pond, putting her hand out in front of him.

“And the reason I got take down?” He grabbed her hand, pushing himself up.

“Bucks arm would have malfunctioned,” She shrugged, waddling over to the edge, stepping up onto the pavement.

“Metal and water are a dangerous mix,” Sam nodded along, copying Rose and jumping out of the pond. 

“People are staring,” Bucky looked around at a couple of people watching them.

“Well, they did just see Captain America tackle a young man into a pond,” Sam shrugged.

“Young man? Is that how you want to play it, right then, tell me Sam, how does it feel to be beaten by a 90 year old woman,” She pretended to hold a microphone, holding it out in front of him. 

“Funny,” He glared at her.

“And you said my jokes were bad,” Bucky shook his head, chucking his arm over his girl.

“You don’t remember your jokes, trust me, they were bad,” She pretended to shiver at the thought.

“Alright punk,” He leant down to kiss her temple.

“Jerk,” She pushed away from him, the gleam in her eye had Sam feeling unsteady.

“What are you up to?” He watched her move back a few steps.

“Last one back to the apartment has to wake Nat up,” She grinned, letting out a warcry, running along the pavement to their apartment.


	26. Down with HYDRA

Kicking off her boots at the door, Rose used the wall along the hallway to guide her into the small living room in her apartment. The mission that her, Clint and Sam were sent on went a lot differently to the way they had planned for, mainly, none of them expected HYDRA to rock up halfway through with another version of Red Skull at the helm. The mission was eventually successful but it didn’t mean that it was easy. Sam had been sent to hospital straight away with Tess keeping him company. Clint opted to go straight to Stark Tower, messaging Nat to get her to meet him there. 

Raising her eyebrow at the sound of the television on in the apartment, she peered around the corner of the hallway into the living room, smiling at Bucky half asleep on the couch, watching The Wizard of Oz. Moving around to the end of the couch, she winced at the shooting pain in her foot, gritting her teeth at the spear that had gone through it. Crawling onto the couch, she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling at the kiss to her temple.

“Rough mission?” He mumbled into her hair.

“Unexpected twist,” She shook her head.

“What happened?” He yawned, reaching behind to grab the remote and hit the mute button.

“Mission was hijacked by HYDRA, HYDRA doesn’t play fair therefore HYDRA agents now dead,” She shrugged, wincing at the pain all over her body.

“You okay there, Super Soldier?” He moved to sit up, rearranging her so she sat in his lap sideways.

“M Kay,” She nodded sleepily. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” He went to pick her up, laughing at the glare he received. 

“I can walk,” She pushed against him, shaking slightly as she stood up.

“What’s wrong with your foot?” He noticed the way she held herself, trying not to put pressure onto her foot. 

“Nothing,” She smiled down at him.

“Rosie,” He whispered, standing up in front of her, cupping both of her cheeks.

“HYDRA tried to make me stand still by putting a spear through my foot into the ground,” She looked down at her bloodied sock.

“I’m going to kill them,” He gritted out, bending down to swoop her up into his arms.

“I told you I was fine, I took the spear out of my foot and jammed it into his,” She shrugged, resting her head against his shoulder.

“That’s my girl, but I’m still not letting you walk,” He carried her into her, their, bedroom, placing her down onto the bed.

“Buck, I’m all good, just give my foot a few hours and it will be fine,” She watched him move into the bathroom, rummaging around for something, the first aid kit, under the sink.

“Just let me do this for you, at least its something,” He placed the kit next to her, resting her foot in his lap.

“Bucky, you do plenty for me,” She reached over to run her hand through his hair. 

“Not enough,” He mumbled out.

“Too much, I’m not that little girl from Brooklyn anymore, I fight and I get injured, it’s all apart of the job, I work for SHIELD, or what it use to be, it’s just who I am, of course I’m going to fight for the good and I know you wouldn’t expect anything less from me, you just have to remember that no matter how injured or hurt I get, I am always going to come back to my best guy cause he knows how to look after me, you know what movies I like, what food I want, the sleepy cuddles you pretend to hate, you are exactly what and who I need after a mission, that is why you do too much, you care and that’s better then anything Buck,” She shuffled over closer to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and linking her fingers through his left hand. 

“I just hate knowing that you are out there and there’s nothing I can do,” He shook his head, staring at their linked fingers.

“But at least you are here, hey, you were frozen on and off for seventy years, that’s seventy years of HYDRA brainwashing you and turning you into their little weapon, the assassin with no heart, and you know what, that was all undone by ten words,” She lift his chin to face her.

“Yeah?” He rested his forehead against hers.

“Yeah, cause I’m with you, til the end of the line,” She ghost her lips over his mouth, melding their lisp together, pushing his back onto the bed, making him know that she means it.


	27. Not so safe anymore

The streets in Washington were starting to become a lot more familiar to Rose then what they once were, the small back lanes and little off shoots reminded her of growing up in Brooklyn. Breathing in the morning air, Rose missed out on her morning run with Sam and Bucky, deciding to go out for breakfast with Nat instead. Her and Nats friendship had been building since they were introduced just after Rose had come off of the ice, Nat was helping her adjust to the world and Rose taught her some tricks even the Russians, or Bucky, knew about. After that, the pair became good friends, adding to common interests besides both sleeping with Bucky and kissing a Stark. It was New Years Eve, he took Peggy and I to a New Years Bash, it hit midnight, he kissed both Peggy and I, don’t argue with me Sergeant. 

“Come on Cap, food is this way,” Nat linked arms with her, dragging her along one of the side streets into a small homely café.

“Where are we?” Rose looked around the room, taking a seat across from Nat.

“Somewhere even Stark can’t find us,” She grinned, looking down at the menu.

“That’s always helpful,” She looked around at the other patrons in the café, noting the looks on some of their faces.

“So, are you going to tell me about the mark around your neck or do I have to guess?” Nat placed her menu down in front of her.

“I think you already know,” Rose leant forward, not wanting anyone accidentally overhearing.

“What happened this time?” Nat copied her movement.

“He thought I was the scientist who had replaced his left arm with the metallic one,” Rose swallowed harshly.

“How did you get out of it?” Nat seemed worried.

“Luck, at least, that’s what it felt like,” She shook her head.

“Rose,” Nat offered her a small smile.

“I’m fine, I knew what I was getting into, it’s just hard when your boyfriend has worse PTSD then you do,” She shrugged. 

“You sure?” Nat continued to stare at her.

“Yeah,” She smiled back, staring over Nat’s shoulder. 

“How many people know of the area?” Rose turned back to look at Nat.

“A few, it is Washington afterall Cap,” Nat raised her eyebrow at her.

“The two gentlemen over your left shoulder, approximately at eleven,” Rose whispered, pretending to point out different things on the menu to Nat. 

“Hang on,” Nat grabbed onto to her spoon, angling it so she could peer behind her without looking suspicious.

“Staring at Captain America?” Nat leant forward.

“Or HYDRA,” Rose smiled at the waitress who came over to take their orders.

“What can I get you two?” The perky red haired smiled down at them.

“Just coffee please,” Rose smiled back, grabbing Nats menu and passing it to the waitress along with her own. 

“Rose?” Nat stared behind her.

“How many outside?” Rose stretched her neck.

“Two,” Nat stood up, placing a ten dollar note on the table.

“I really like to tip,” She smiled at Rose, offering to help her out of her seat.

“I’m not that old,” Rose hit her on the back of the shoulder, heading over to the door, apologizing to the waitress.

“My mum just rung, she’s really sick, I’m so sorry that we have to leave,” Rose smiled softly, watching the two gentlemen get out of their seats to follow them.

Grabbing onto Nats hand, Rose lead them out of the small back street and into the closest alleyway that she could find, both hiding against opposite walls in wait. Listening to the footsteps getting closer, Rose looked around the alleyway for anything that may come handy as a weapon, or a shield. Watching the first two men to appear in the little lane, she nodded to Nat to move smoothly and silently, both grabbing the men by the throat, making sure that both were unconscious by the time they hit the ground. Dragging them away from anyone in public view, Rose looked up at the sound of footsteps running into the alleyway.

“Fellas,” Rose dropped the guy onto the ground, stepping around him and in front of Nat.

“It would be a lot easier if you would just come with us, Miss Stevens,” The one in the front smiled politely.

“I would but I don’t quiet trust your friend behind you who I reaching for his gun,” She smiled sweetly, moving two inches to the right.

“Precaution,” He shrugged.

“So was this,” She grinned, giving Nat a slight nod.

“I’m very sorry then,” The guy in the front flicked the safety off of his gun.

“Do you realise that I have been punched, stabbed and tasered in an elevator and still managed to take down fifteen of your men, right?” She tilted her head at him, listening to the sounds behind her.

“Luck,” He half grinned.

“No such thing for a soldier,” She ducked, giving Nat enough time to fire two precise and fatal shots. 

“Leave?” Rose stood up.

“Leave,” Nat looked around.

“The way we came,” She headed back down the alleyway, turning right into the small backstreet and past the little café, waving at the patrons inside.

“We don’t mention this to either of them, especially Bucky, okay?” Rose smiled over at Nat, linking their arms together and headed back towards their apartment.

“Okay?” Nat kept on looking around for any possible potential threats. 

“HYDRA coming after us only several months after ‘The Winter Soldier’ went missing, not a coincidence,” Rose smiled at the other people on the street who stared at Captain America and The Black Widow. 

“So what, we just go into hiding again?” Nat quiet their conversation low.

“I was thinking about moving into Stark, or Avengers, Tower, what do you think?” She held the door open for Nat, heading up the stairs to their apartment.

“Stark would be happy,” Nat grinned, shaking her head at the unlocked door.

“Boys?” She peered into the flat, just in case it wasn’t them.

“How was breakfast?” Sams voice flowed through the hallway, followed by Buckys.

“Did you bring me food?” He sounded hopefully.

“No,” Rose shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“Food,” He moaned out. 

“Get your own food, from your own apartment,” She headed into the living room, kicking his feet that were on the table.

“But foooooood,” He grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

“None for you,” She grinned down at him, watching Nat take the other side of the couch.

“Fine, I will just starve like I was 20 again,” He poked her sides.

“You always had food,” She rolled her eyes, nodding to Nats unspoken question.

“Whats going on?” Sam watched the brief and silent conversation between Nat and Rose.

“We were thinking about moving into Stark Tower, the four of us,” Rose smiled over at him.

“When?” Sam raised his eyebrow.

“Now,” Rose bit on her bottom lip.

“Why?” Bucky rubbed circles into her shoulder.

“Family, comfort, cheaper, food, take your pick” She poked his left arm.

“That’s all,” Sam watched her appearance.

“That matters, yes, now get a move on and pack, just essentials, Stark has the furniture and everything that he, be it Pepper, knows we need,” She smiled a bit too sweetly.

“Fine,” Bucky picked her up, dumping her onto the couch before having Sam jump onto his back.

“Onwards,” He shouted, gripping onto Buckys shoulders as he ran out the door. 

“Really?” Nat stared at them.

“Piggy backs are better then killing people,” Rose shrugged, grabbing her phone from her back pocket.

“Calling?” Nat trailed off, picking up personal items of hers or Roses to start packing them up.

“Hey Stark, I need a favour,” She shook her head at Nat.

“What’s up Capiscle?” She could hear the smirk down the phone.

“You know that offer of letting us live at the Tower?” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“You going to take it up?” He sounded a little bit hopeful.

“Yeah, the four of us, if that’s okay?” She tapped her hands along the couch.

“Sam can bunk in the nest, Agent Romanoff already has her own level and you and TinMan can bunk together,” He whispered to someone on the other end.

“Thank you,” She put her thumbs up at Nat who disappeared into her room, to pack most likely.

“What’s the reason?” Stark questioned her.

“Family, cheapness, you pick, we will be there tonight, depending on Sams driving,” She headed into her room.

“Later Cap,” He hung up, letting her pack her gear.

Grabbing her clothes, the little of them, she dumped them into the suitcase that SHIELD had made her keep under her bed, just for emergencies like this. Folding them with little speed was just enough to make them fit alongside her shoes that Nat made her buy. The personal items that the museum had given her were still in the box in the corner, waiting to be unpacked, making it easier for her to move pack into Sams car. Getting her first aid kit and her toiletries from her bathroom, she chucked them into the suitcase, flipping the lid over and zipping it shut. Wheeling the suitcase out of the room and down the hallway with the small box under her arm, she thanked Sam who was already moving the stuff into the car. Doing the last over check of the apartment, she had trusted that Nat grabbed all of their things, she locked the door behind her, jumping down the stairs, two at a time. 

“What? It’s fun,” She smiled over at Bucky who was helping Sam move the boxes and suitcases into his car that definitely now had a steering wheel. 

“Ready to go?” Sam closed the boot, holding the door open for Rose.

“Take my shield please,” Rose passed him her shield, heading over to where her bike was parked.

“You’re not coming with us?” Bucky watched her wheel the bike over next to the car.

“I’m not leaving my bike behind, I’ll catch you guys there, if you can keep up,” She winked at Sam, straddling her bike and kicking it into gear, smirking at the challenge in Sam’s eyes.


	28. Drinks and DMs

Settling into the Avengers Tower was a lot easier then any of them, mainly Rose, thought it would be. Pepper had everything under control and Stark welcomed them warmly, happy that the remaining Avengers were now home. Between him and the Asguardians, they were able to create a connection between Avengers Tower and Asguard, along with wherever Jane was working. The tower was covered with security with each of the levels given a personal code to be able to have access into, making it easier for Rose, Nat and Pepper to hide from the guys when they were being bigger idiots then usual. They managed to get a good system going of who was to cook, more importantly who was not to cook, who was to clean, and who was to stay away from technology, never forget the oven episode. It was a some-what peaceful commune for all of them to feel safe and look over each other, especially Bucky when Rose left him to go drinking with Tony. 

Grabbing her wallet and phone from her beside table, she skipped over to the elevator, rolling her eyes at the music that JARVIS was ordered to play for each of them. Hitting the Iron Man mask button, she started to hum along to ‘Cold As Ice’ that was playing, Stark had made each of the Avengers their very own elevator music playlist. Thanking JARVIS as the elevator came to a halt, she was engulfed by smoke coming from the kitchen and the sound of Thor and Bucky yelling at kitchen appliances. 

“Ready to leave?” Tony slipped on his jacket.

“Do I even want to know?” She waved the smoke away from her face. 

“Your boy and Thor wanted to try to cook,” Tony shook his head.

“I told you to never let him near food, he will either burn it or eat it,” She rolled her eyes, coughing at the smoke getting into her lungs.

“Rose!” She turned at the sound of Bucky calling her name.

“What?” She stared at him, silently thanking JARVIS for activating the fans.

“I heard you coughing,” He smiled sheepishly.

“And I saw that you were cooking,” She pointed to the smoke.

“Not my fault,” She looked at the laugh that came from Nat on the couch.

“The redheaded Russian thinks otherwise and I trust her,” She leant up to kiss his cheek.

“His lady,” Tony grinned at her, offering his arm.

“Thank you,” She waved to the others, hoping back into the elevator and away from the smoke.

“Glad we are not eating there tonight,” He leant against the elevator.

“You and I both know that they will end up ordering something and time it for when we get back,” She laughed at him, heading out of the elevator and towards the door.

“Wait,” He ran ahead of her, opening up the door.

“I’m 90 years old, not dead,” She mockingly glared at him.

“Same thing,” He smirked, leading them down the path.

“So, have you actually been sleeping?” She nudged his side, staring at the dark circles that were under his eyes.

“On and off,” He shrugged, staring at her running ahead slightly to open the bar door for him.

“Thanks,” He curtsied, laughing at her eye roll. 

Heading over to their usual booth away from most people, Rose nodded to Tony, the usual order of her water and his whiskey. Leaning her elbows against the table, she rested her chin in her palms, yawning as Tony approached the table with their drinks. 

“Your turn, have you?” He watched her sit up slightly straighter, sipping on her water. 

“On and off,” She smirked over at him.

“Rose,” He kicked her slightly on the shin.

“The nightmares are just starting to come back which I know is ridiculous since whenever I wake up, Bucky is right there, its just, I can’t seem to shake them, with everything that is happening, I just keep on dreaming about him falling and The Winter Soldier and what would have happened if I didn’t go and find him, and its just, its difficult cause he is finally sleeping so I don’t want to wake him, I just,” Her breath got caught up in her lungs and her hands started to shake, missing Tony get out of his seat, she was pulled straight into his arms, securing her into a hug. 

“It’s okay, but you really do need to talk to him about this because this is probably my quota for touching people,” Tony nudged her slightly.

“I can’t,” She chocked out alaugh.

“Is this because of the real reason that you suddenly decided to move into the Tower?” He sat back, passing her the glass of water for her to sip on.

“How did you know?” She stared at him.

“You like to give people warning Cap, four hours is not much warning,” He joked.

“Sorry about that,” She stared at the table in front of them.

“Come on, what happened?” He tried to slowly get her to talk.

“You’ve been hanging out with Bruce too long,” She smiled weakly at him.

“And you are trying to avoid talking,” He stared straight back at her. 

“Fine, Nat and I were out at breakfast when I noticed that we were followed, we left, went into an alleyway and took care of the issue, for now,” She swallowed harshly.

“By who?” He picked up his drink, sipping on it slowly.

“HYDRA SHIELD whatever they are,” She laughed.

“Great, just what we need, more destruction, Banner will be happy,” He smiled down at her.

“I didn’t know what to do, so I turned to family,” She shrugged, finishing the rest of her water.

“I know exactly what you have to do, you need to tell them, all of them,” He downed the rest of his drink, standing up and offering her a hand out of the booth.

“See, where is this Tony Stark that only Pepper and a few of us get to see?” She nudged his side, stepping out into the fresh air that lacked the smell of alcohol and cigars.

“Hidden amongst years of drinking, sleeping and other bad habits,” He grinned, following her to the tower. 

“You going to be okay?” He held the door open for her, stepping in line and into the elevator. 

“We’ll see,” She shrugged, leaning her head against the back of the elevator. 

“Sir, the smoke is now in the vents and the food of choice is pizza,” JARVIS informed them.

“Thank you JARVIS,” Tony smiled, stepping out the elevator to a smokeless room. 

“Well that’s a lot better then before,” Rose shook her head, following the smell of pizza into the living room.

“Food,” She grinned, sitting down on Buckys lap who was resting against the back of the couch on the floor next to Nat.

“Common room I presume,” Tony shook his head, looking over at Pepper and Sam who were on the couches, Thor on the side chair, Bruce on the other side and Clint nesting in the bean bags.

“Come sit and eat man of Iron,” Thor bellowed.

“See, told you,” Rose smirked, stealing one of the pieces from Buckys plate.

“Get your own food especially when you won’t get me any,” Bucky bit onto the piece that was in Roses hand.

“Sharing is Caring Jerk,” She elbowed him.

“Shut it Punk,” He kissed her cheek, settling back against the edge of the couch, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“How were drinks?” Nat stared between them.

“Interesting,” Tony smiled.

“Meaning?” Buckys arm tightened slightly.

“Rose,” Tony gestured for her to speak.

“There was another reason for us moving into the Tower,” She glared at Stark.

“Which was?” Bucky whispered into her ear.

“HYDRA,” She turned to face him, cupping the sides of his face and ignoring the others in the room.

“How?” He chocked out.

“Nat and I were followed when we went out to breakfast that morning, we took care of the situation but I didn’t want to put us, you, in another one like that,” She rested her forehead against his.

“You need to tell me these things Rosie,” He whispered as if they were in their own little bubble. 

“I know, I just, I just got you back, I refuse to even let them think of taking you away from me again,” She murmured, the tone in her voice giving it a slight stronger emphasis.

“Til the end of the line punk,” Bucky pecked her lips, turning her to so that she could curl against his side, smiling over at the others.


	29. I love it when you talk murder

Trying to find time alone with Bucky whilst escaping the other Avengers was worse then the latest mission that she had just returned from with Nat last week. The fact that Nat and Sam had been given access to their level at all times for safety reasons was part of this fact. The other was due to the fact that the others had made it their mission to annoy the crap out of them, the only saviours coming from Pepper and Bruce who refused to be involved in this. Sam was on the fence, mostly because he respected Rose too much and that she was part of the reason that he was dating Tess, the VA girl. The best they got was when they were able to sneak away on any days off that they got, rare as they were, and would go to the movies or to a little, quiet, unheard of café or restaurant, not to expand their culture but to hide from the others. 

This night was much better then the rest, both managed to sneak out without getting caught or dragged up to movie night and the café chosen had a range of food that they both could pronounce and enjoy. Walking back to the Tower, Bucky linked his left hand with Roses, intertwining their fingers. Smiling at JARVIS’s voice welcoming them home, Rose headed over to the elevator, pressing the up button, feeling Buckys arm wrap tightly around her waist.

“All good there Buck,” She whispered.

“Almost,” He breathed out past her ear, pushing her into the elevator and hitting their level icon before turning back to Rose with smirk in place. 

“Buck?” Rose tried to question him, her voice getting caught up in his mouth, the slow dance building with seventy years of want and need. 

Feeling the back of the elevator being embedded into her back, Rose tilted her head to the side, giving Bucky room to mark and bite her neck. Tugging on the ends of his hair, she lifted his face back in line with hers, biting down on his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Grinning at the low moan that came from the back of his throat, she flipped their positions, pushing him against the elevator wall, battling her tongue against his, running her hands underneath his shirt.

“Rosie,” He managed to moan out.

“I’m here,” She kissed down his neck, sucking on the injunction between his neck and shoulder, wondering if it had the same effect on him as it did her.

“Fuck babe,” She heard his head hit the back of the elevator.

“No interruptions tonight,” She tugged on his belt, listening to the elevator ding at their level.

Dragging him out of the elevator with one hand undoing his belt and the other slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, Rose moaned at the repeated action that Bucky was doing on her neck, bite, suck mark, a pattern that he had memorized from war days. Listening to the sound of chuckling in the room, Rose pulled away from Bucky, tilting her head back at the sight of the Avengers and Tess in their living room.

“Wait, this is why we had the movie night in here rather then upstairs?” Tess stared over at Sam.

“All Natashas idea, not mine,” Sam put his hands up in fake surrender. 

“Whoever’s idea it was should be very wary,” Buckys voice matched the cold glare in his eyes.

“Buck?” Rose turned to face him.

“I will turn into the Winter Soldier and hunt down and murder the next person who cockblocks me,” He tried to tug Rose towards their bedroom.

“I think you may need to go take a cold shower,” She turned to whisper in his ear.

“But Rosie,” He whined.

“Trust me,” She winked, kissing his cheek.

“Fine,” He stalked off into the bedroom. 

“Which ever Avenger is left on this level in less then five minutes will be hearing noises that will haunt them for the rest of their existence,” She stared down all of them, smiling a bit softer at Pepper, Bruce and Tess.

“Leave,” She gritted out, grinning at the scared look that crossed Clint and Sams face as they run towards the elevator, holding the button for the rest of them.

“Party ruiner,” Nat stared at her, linking arms with Tess to head over into the elevator with the boys.

“The elevator can take more then four, try three more,” She nodded to Pepper and Bruce, raising her eyebrow at the grin on Tonys face. 

“Whatever you are playing I really wouldn’t push Bucky,” She warned him.

“Not me,” He placed his hand over his heart, jumping into the elevator and closing the doors. 

Watching the numbers on the elevator move towards Starks level, she hummed along into the bedroom, smiling over at Bucky laying on the bed, definitely not showered but somehow shirtless.

“I figured picking up where we left off was much better then a cold shower,” He sat up, dragging her closer by her hips.

“And if they hadn’t left?” She straddled his hips, running her hand through his hair.

“Then they would have soon after,” He nipped at the red mark on her neck.

“That wouldn’t be very fair,” She ran her hand down his chest, curling her fingers around his belt.

“Alls fair in love and war,” He melded their lisp together, leaning back so that her body covered his.

“And this is a war,” She whispered against his lips, rolling her hips slightly.

Gripping his left hand in her hair, Bucky crashed their lips together, rolling her over and pinning her arms above her head. Trailing his arm down her cheek and neck, Rose shivered involuntarily at the cool metal against her flushed skin. Loosening his grip on her pinned hands, he cupped the side of her neck, running his thumb over her cheek. Nipping her bottom lip, he soothed it over with his tongue, building a slow, long battle against hers. Gripping the bed sheets above her head, Rose felt her eyes roll back at the friction being built between their hips, wanting to get rid of the fabric between them. Almost reading her mind, Bucky slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt, smirking at the moan pouring into his mouth. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled her up with him, stripping her out of the shirt. Moving his hand towards the buttons on her skirt, Buckys hand was interrupted by a speaker flicking on in their bedroom. 

“But you can leave your hat on, but can leave your hat on,” 

“Stark,” Rose gritted out.

“Maybe if we ignore it, it will just go away,” Bucky whispered into her neck.

“JARVIS?” Rose yelled at the ceiling.

“Sorry, Agent Romanoff rewired my settings,” The ceiling replied back to her.

“I’m going to kill her,” Bucky shook his head.

“Team effort, you disarm, I’ll go in for the kill,” She stared up at him.

“I love it when you talk murder to me,” He pecked her mouth.

“Where are they?” She stared back to where she guessed JARVIS would be.

“In the common room, I can create a blackout if you like?” JARVIS offered them.

“No that’s fine, Buck and I’ve got this,” She grinned with a slight glint in her eyes.


	30. I will never blame you

Waking up in an empty bed was never really a good sign for the start of the day. If he wasn’t in bed, Bucky would often be in the room reading or having a long shower or, on odd occasions, down in the gym, but he would always let her know. Usually when she woke up alone in their room, it was because he remembered something from his days as The Winter Soldier, what HYDRA did to him, what he did to others, all those memories coming back in flashes, painful and fast. Getting out of bed, she ran her hand through her hair, shuffling over to the door and heading out into their living room. Each level in the Avengers Tower was specifically designed for them, Stark added a few more things for Rose once her and Bucky decided to bunk together at the Tower. Moving into the kitchen she watched Bucky stare hopelessly at his mug, she was unsure whether the contents inside was still warm or not. Heading over to the kettle, she made sure not to startle him, little things could still trigger him off, just like her and Sam. Running her hand through his hair while she waited for the kettle to flick, he moved his head back, trying to give her a weak smile. Grabbing her mug and tea bag, she quickly made her tea, shuffling back over to sit next to him at the kitchen table. 

“Why are you up so early?” She sipped on her tea, watching his face go blank.

“Couldn’t sleep,” He mumbled.

“Try again,” She watched him carefully.

“I did,” He tried to play coy.

“Buck,” Her tone made him flinch slightly.

“I can’t,” He shook his head.

“Try,” She reached out for his hand, flinching when he pulled away from her.

“Please,” She moved to where he was, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

“You don’t want to know,” He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

“Try me,” She bit down on her bottom lip due at the ministration he was trying to distract her with.

“I am,” He bit down on her neck, smirking at the moan he received in return.

“Buck, come on,” She pushed him away slightly.

“It’s nothing,” He shook his head, moving her legs so they were straddling him instead.

“Nice try,” She moved her head back. 

“Not finished yet,” He winked up at her, lifting her so she was sitting on the kitchen table, with her legs wrapped around her waist. 

“No more distractions,” She shook her head, biting down on his bottom lip.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself though,” He grinned, running his hands higher up her legs.

“Buck,” She moaned out.

“Right here,” He mumbled against her lips.

“All of you?” She pulled away.

“The important part,” He melded their lips together, prying open her mouth with his tongue, battling against hers. 

Pushing her back against the table, he leant forwards, kissing down her chest towards the lower part of her stomach. Gripping onto his hair, she pulled him back up, biting down on his bottom lip before soothing it with her own. Pushing him back into a standing position, she gripped onto the bottom of his shirt, yanking over the top of his head. Feeling his hands against her bare waist, she pushed back against his chest, remembering the reason why she was out here in the first place.

“Wait, Buck,” She mumbled into his mouth, his very distracting mouth.

“Rose, leave it,” His voice was strained.

“Buck, its bothering you, whatever it is,” She moved her head to the side, giving him more skin to mark.

“Rose,” He grip around her waist tightened, his metal hand digging into her side.

“James,” She pulled at the back of his hair, making him face her.

“Don’t” He glared at her, traces of The Winter Soldier glazing his eyes.

“Sergeant,” She ordered.

“What?” He yelled at her, his voice echoing in the kitchen.

“What the hell is wrong?” Her voice matched his.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong is the fact that I’m also certain that I killed Howard and Maria Stark,” His breath came out in uneven puffs. 

The dropping of a glass onto the kitchen tiles grabbed both of their attention, the shock look on Tonys face made Rose’s heart jump.

“Tony,” She breathed out.

“I, um,” He stumbled.

“I need to go,” Bucky stormed out of the kitchen and into the elevator, Rose watched the numbers drop to the basement, the gym. 

“Tony,” Rose pushed herself off of the table, ducking to grab the small dustpan and brush from underneath her cupboard, moving over to sweep up the dropped glass fragments. 

“He,” Tony breathed out.

“It wasn’t him, he knew Howard, the real Howard, Bucky wouldn’t, he couldn’t,” Her voice got caught up in her throat.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Tony stared down at her.

“Are you sure?” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“I need to,” He clasped her shoulder.

“The others are having breakfast upstairs, go join them,” He weakly smiled at her, nodding to himself before heading the elevator, the numbers hitting her level and them him disappearing with it. 

“Oh god,” She felt herself shake, dumping the contents of the dustpan into the bin and chucking the pan and brush into the cupboard, trying to get her breathing to normal.

Shaking her head, her readjusted her singlet, deciding that her pajamas weren’t probably in the best condition, thanks to Bucky. Heading into their bedroom, she moved into the bathroom, stripping herself and jumping into the shower, trying to get rid of Buckys distraught look that had cast over his face. Letting the warm water pour over her, she rubbed the eyes, shaking her hair before turning off the water and getting out. Reaching for her towel, she dried herself off, running on hand through her hair before moving into the bedroom to grab clean underwear to slip on. Grabbing her shorts and one of Buckys t-shirts from the floor, she grabbed her phone and shield, not knowing exactly when she might need it, not that Bucky has tried to kill her in a while. Heading to the elevator, she smiled at the silence that JARVIS had played for her, knowing that the playlist wasn’t highly appropriate right now. Shaking on her feet, she moved out of the elevator, she sucked in a breath, heading over to the noise coming from the kitchen.

“Why is there pancake batter on the ceiling?” She heard Nat yell at whoever was trying to cook. 

“Not my fault,” Clint retaliated. 

“You can’t blame Bucky or Thor on that one,” She shook her head.

“Banner,” He sheepishly shrugged. 

“I’m not even in the kitchen,” She heard Bruce shout from the living room.

“Rose?” He shrugged.

“How am I getting dragged into this?” She leant against the doorway.

“You okay?” Sam looked over at her.

“I’m fine,” She coughed out, nodding to Nats silent question. 

“Where’s Tony?” Pepper headed into the kitchen, sitting on one of the bar stools next to Sam, smiling at Bruce joining them.

“With Buck,” Rose looked at the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Nat moved over towards her.

“Not my story,” She shook her head, smiling softly. 

“Memories?” Nat guessed.

“Red Room,” She gritted out, clenching her fist. 

“Ah, here sit,” Nat ushered her over to where Sam was on one of the four bar stools that looked into the kitchen. 

“Drink,” Clint walked over and passed her a glass of water.

“Nerves?” Bruce guessed.

“The worst,” She laughed.

“So, who wants ceiling pancakes?” Clint smiled at them, trying to distract them, mainly Rose.

“I don’t want to know,” Rose shook her head. 

Watching Clint and Nat cook the batter that was pre-made by Pepper, she smiled at the soft circles that Sam was rubbing into her shoulder. Resting her elbows on the table, she leant on her palms, smiling at the singing that Nat was evoking from whoever, trying to pass time. Listening to the elevator ding, she turned her head to the sound of small chatter coming from Tony, who had his arm around Buckys shoulder, definitely a good sign.

“Buck,” Rose stood up from her seat.

“We’re good,” Tony smiled at her, taking her seat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah?” She stared at Bucky.

“Yeah,” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulder, pulling her into a massive hug.

“I don’t blame you, never will,” She whispered, feeling tears drop onto her shoulder.


	31. I owed you a dance

The past few days had been peaceful at the Tower, each person going about their own routine, quietly chatting away to others around them, it would have been calming if it wasn’t for the fact that it only happened as Rose entered the room. She knew that they all knew that her birthday was coming up, with all the signs and celebration decorations out in the stores of for the 4th of July, even some Captain America things out for the odd thing or two. It wasn’t the silence that was bothering her, it was the way that it happened far too quickly every time that she entered the room. Bucky told her that she was being paranoid and Nat told her just to ignore them all, especially him. Giving up on trying to even attempt to guess at what had them all engaged, Rose settled herself on her couch for the night, one of the books that Sam had given her, The Phantom Tollbooth, resting in her lap. Turning her head to the ding of the elevator, she turned to smile over at him, dressed in an old army uniform that made Rose ache for the days of the Commandoes era. 

“Fancy dress?” Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

“Something like that,” He shrugged, tossing over at dress towards her.

“What’s this?” She stood up from the couch, leaving the book next to the dress.

“Since you were around in the forties, I’m hoping that you might want to be my date, James says its fine and all, he has plans to beat Barton on the field,” He smiled at the grin on her face.

“Sure,” She picked up the red dress, laughing at the similarities between this one and one that Peggy had made her wear decades ago.

“Give me five minutes,” She winked, racing into her bathroom.

Slipping on the dress was the easy part, the zipper dance that came afterwards was also the more difficult out of the situation. Sighing as the zip did up, she pulled her hair back, pinning it up to a style that she remembered one of the orphanage girls teaching her when she was fifteen. Matching her lipstick to her dress, she put on a basic coat of eyeliner and mascara, smiling at the look of effortlessness that she managed to maintain. Slipping on a pair of shoes that Nat decided that she must own, she grabbed her phone and wallet, slipping them into a small clutch that Nat gave her to match the shoes. Stepping out of her bedroom, she grinned at the open mouth look that was plastered onto Sam’s face.

“Bit better then the sweaty look from sparring, I guess?” She kicked his shin slightly. 

“Beautiful,” He kissed her hand, linking arms with her and heading to the elevator.

“We just have to make on little stop on the way down,” Sam hit one of the numbers, whistling to himself.

“Okay?” Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

“Trust me,” He grinned, leading her out of the elevator and into darkness.

“Sam?” She tried to see where he went.

“Surprise!” He flicked the light switch.

“Jerk,” She stared ahead at Bucky who was dressed in his old army uniform, wearing the familiar smirk that she remembered from their dance hall days.

“I remember I owed you a dance Rosie, so I got some help,” He gestured to the other Avengers and guest who were dressed up in 1940s wear. 

“Even got the ‘old dance hall’ smell right,” She grinned, running over to hug him.

“Happy Birthday Punk,” He whispered into her ear.

“Not yet,” She pulled back, kissing the smirk off of his face, ignoring the wolf whistles around them.

“Now they are like the Commandoes,” She grinned, smiling over at Nat tugging on her dress.

“All good there?” Rose giggled.

“I’m fine,” She wavered off, a small smile appearing on her face.

The night consisted of eating, drinking and dancing through a range of 40s and 50s music, the food and drink was definitely not authentic as they actually wanted to enjoy themselves. Dancing along with Nat and Jane, she laughed over to where Bucky and Sam were trying to entice Clint to join them, the agent rolling his eyes and shuffling over towards them. Hearing a familiar slow song start to play, she felt a tap on her shoulder, the look on Nats face gave away who it was.

“May I?” He grinned slightly down at her.

“Always,” She blushed, feeling his left arm wrap around her waist.

“Not scared of it anymore,” She whispered, watching the other couples dance around them.

“Not with you,” He rested his forehead against hers.

“Sap,” She pecked his lips, resting her head on his shoulder, letting Bucky lead to the beat of the melody.


	32. Good Night Cap?

Stretching out her neck, Rose lifted her head to try and search for the time somewhere in their bedroom. Smiling at the little 8am that flickered back at her, she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning down to grab her boyshorts and bra off of the floor, slipping them on along with Buckys button down shirt. Not bothering with the buttons, she decided to leave Bucky to sleep, smirking that the red marks that were still along his shoulders. Smiling at the lack of kinks in her back and neck, she made her way out of the bedroom, shuffling over to the elevator to make her way up to Starks kitchen, the best one the Tower has. Running her hand through her hair, she made a beeline straight towards the coffee machine, smiling as she actually knew what she was doing with this one. Flicking the switch, she turned to the faces of The Avengers all staring at her in her underwear and Buckys shirt, that definitely didn’t hide some of the bruises that Bucky left on her. 

“Captain,” Clint smirked at her.

“Good night?” Nat winked at her.

“It was fine,” She blushed.

“Is that a hand print on your ribs?” Sam looked like he wasn’t exactly sure of what to make of the whole situation.

“Yeah?” Rose gave up on caring, they were basically her family anyway. 

“I really don’t want to know,” Sam shook his head, heading over to the lounge area with Pepper and Bruce.

“I do,” Nat leant forward, resting her elbows on the kitchen table.

“Not happening,” Rose copied her movements.

“But,” Nat was cut off but a short gasp from Clint next to her.

Following their gaze, Rose smirked at the debauched look that covered all of Bucky. His hair sticking up all over the place, the slouch in his back as he walked over to the kitchen and the little marks and bruises that covered his stomach.

“Still not happening,” She answered Nat before she even asked anything.

“How?” Nat mouthed to her.

“Super Soldier,” She whispered, thanking Buck for the coffee he placed next to her, resting against the kitchen island next to her left side.

“I was looking for that,” He pulled on his shirt that was giving Rose the only modesty she had at the moment.

“I borrowed it,” She turned her back to the others, leaning against Bucks side, sipping her coffee.

“Hmmm, want food?” He wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Pancakes?” She grinned, resting her forehead against his.

“Good, I’m starving,” Barton interrupted their moment.

“Lets all meet downstairs in ten, I could go for some food,” Nat smirked at her.

“What are you doing?” She mouthed at Nat.

“Payback,” Nat winked, linking arms with Barton, heading over towards the elevator. 

“Ten minutes?” Bucky bit down on her bottom lip.

“To get dressed, yes, not the other way around,” She linked finger with his left hand, dragging him along behind her towards the elevator, planning Nats demise in her head.


	33. Till the End of the Line

Smiling at the peace in the common room on Tonys level in the Avengers Tower, Rose and Nat watched Clint and Sam spar each other for the remote. The whole room had been turned into a massive fort with each of the Avengers making their own little section. It was meant to be a peace offering by Tony and JARVIS for their involvement in the great prank war that nearly cost New York two nights without power. Watching the remote slip out of their hand and onto the floor, Rose army crawled over to where it had fallen, making sure not to draw Sam’s and Clint’s attention to herself. Grabbing the remote, she flicked it over to Nat, laughing at the look of horror that covered both of the mens faces.

“That’s just cheating,” Sam looked down at her giggling form.

“I would never cheat,” Rose raised her eyebrow at the snort that came from the forts entrance.

“That is a lie and Captain America never lies,” Bucky grinned at her.

“That’s why I’m Rose Stevens today and not Cap,” She shuffled back over to Nats side, poking her tongue out at Bucky.

“For the oldest in our group, you really can be the most immature,” Tonys head popped into the fort with food in his hands followed by Thor with drinks.

“Pretty sure Thor here is the oldest,” Bucky punched Thor lightly on the shoulder.

“Where is Bruce?” Rose looked around the fort for him.

“Just putting away some things,” Bucky smiled over at her.

“What did you do?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Nothing,” He mocked at shock look on his face.

“That smile is the ‘I didn’t do it’ smile,” She shook her head at him.

“It’s nothing Rosie,” He dragged her over to his side of the bean bags, wincing at something on his back.

“Its something if you are wincing,” She flicked his ear.

“It’s nothing,” He kissed her temple.

“Buck,” She groaned.

“Fine,” He rolled his eyes, lifting off his shirt and turning his back to her.

Staring over the written words that were freshly marked onto his back, Rose carefully ran her fingers besides them, making sure not to touch them or hurt him.

“Buck, what is this?” She stared at the names written in red ink on his left shoulder blade running down his back, noticing Howard and Maria Stark along with a couple of other known names.

“Red ledger,” He whispered out.

“And the black?” She moved her hand to the other side where the names of the Commandoes and the Avengers were tattooed, mirroring the red on the other side. 

“The good that came from the bad,” He shrugged, wincing slightly at the pain.

“And Bruce did this due to the fact that the serum would have healed a normal tattoo,” She murmured mostly to herself.

“Yeah,” He turned to face her, not bothering with his shirt.

“Why me?” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“What?” He tilted his head at her.

“Why am I on both the lists in blue?” She silently thanked Sam for flicking on the movie, gathering the Avengers attentions away from them two.

“Cause,” He shrugged.

“Buck?” She poked his shoulder.

“You’re at the end of both lines,” He pulled her onto his lap, leaning carefully back on the bean bag, watching over the screen, missing the small tears drop down Roses cheek.


End file.
